sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Евромайдан
Евромайда́н ( ) — массовая многомесячная акция протеста в центре Киева, начавшаяся 21 ноября 2013 года в ответ на приостановку украинским правительством подготовки к подписанию соглашения об ассоциации между Украиной и Евросоюзом и поддержанная выступлениями населения в других городах УкраиныПоложение в области прав человека и прав национальных меньшинств на Украине (отчёт БДИПЧ от 12 мая 2014 года) (12 мая 2014). После разгона палаточного городка оппозиции в ночь с 29 на 30 ноября протестная акция приняла резко антипрезидентский и антиправительственный характер. В качестве базовых причин, обусловивших размах протестов, называют высокий уровень социальной несправедливости, огромную поляризацию доходов и уровня жизни населения Украины и разгул коррупции, пронизывающей исполнительную и судебную власть, правоохранительные органы''А. Ярошинская.'' . 30 ноября 2013 года для защиты Евромайдана началось формирование отрядов «самообороны». Уже к середине декабря в них записалось более 5 тысяч человекПонад 5 тисяч осіб записалися до загонів самооборони на Євромайдані — Парубій — Радіо Свобода, 17.12.2013. Лидеры трёх оппозиционных парламентских партий (ВО «Батькивщина», УДАР, ВО «Свобода») заявили о формировании «Штаба национального сопротивления»Оппозиционные партии Украины объединились в штаб национального сопротивления. Новая газета, 30.11.2013. Разнородные националистические группировки (УНА-УНСО, «Тризуб», «Патриот Украины» и другие) составили праворадикальное экстремистское объединение «Правый сектор», рассматривавшее Евромайдан лишь как удобный повод для начала «национальной революции», которая, по словам лидера «Правого сектора» Дмитрия Яроша, должна была завершиться «''полным устранением режима внутренней оккупации и созданием украинского национального государства с системой всеохватывающего национального народовластия''» . Массовые столкновения в Киеве между участниками протестов и милицией произошли 1 декабря, когда радикально настроенными протестующими были захвачены первые административные здания и была предпринята попытка штурма администрации президента, и в ночь на 11 декабря, когда власти ещё раз попытались силой очистить площадь Независимости. Принятие 16 января 2014 года Верховной радой законов, предусматривавших, в частности, ужесточение санкций за участие в массовых беспорядках и налагавших жёсткие ограничения на ряд гражданских свобод, в том числе на свободу собраний, свободу выражения мнений и свободу ассоциаций (которые оппозиция сразу же назвала «диктаторскими»)Законы 16 января. Киевский центр политических исследований и конфликтологии. 20.01.2014, привело 19 января к острому силовому противостоянию в столице, радикальные протесты вышли за пределы Киева и охватили почти всю территорию Украины. Эти события сопровождались сообщениями о нападениях на активистов и журналистов, о случаях насильственных исчезновений и жестокого обращения с участниками протестов. В ходе столкновений 19-20 января были ранены сотни людей, появились первые жертвыРада отменила большинство диктаторских «законов 16 января» // УНИАН. Представители парламентской оппозиции заявили, что власть намерена установить на Украине авторитарную диктатуру, и потребовали созыва Народной рады вместо скомпрометировавшей себя Верховной рады, отставки президента Януковича и досрочных президентских выборов. В последующие дни оппозиционно настроенные манифестанты в ряде регионов Украины перешли к захватам зданий областных государственных администраций. На западе Украины эти действия имели успех, тогда как в регионах центральной Украины эти попытки были пресечены правоохранительными органами. В результате силового противостояния в центре Киева, начавшихся захватов административных зданий и органов власти в столице и областных центрах, создания параллельных органов власти, организации неформальных силовых структур Украина оказалась на грани введения чрезвычайного положенияКерівники парламенту Криму закликали Януковича запровадити надзвичайний станШтаб Майдана предостерег Януковича от введения чрезвычайного положения // Зеркало недели, 25.01.2014Захват минюста: Лукаш угрожает чрезвычайным положением // BBC Украина, 27.01.2014В случае объявления в Украине чрезвычайного положения ЕС может ввести санкции // Украинская правда, 27.01.2014Украина в одном шаге от введения ЧП — Процесс — Forbes Kazakhstan. Переговоры между президентом Украины Виктором Януковичем и лидерами парламентской оппозиции, продолжавшиеся несколько дней, привели к уступкам со стороны властей: было созвано внеочередное заседание Верховной рады, проголосовавшей за отмену ряда законов от 16 января и принявшей закон об амнистии для участников событий ноября 2013 — января 2014 гг. 28 января президент принял отставку премьер-министра Николая Азарова и кабинета министров, который продолжил выполнять свои обязанности до формирования нового состава правительства . Несмотря на это, акции протеста продолжились. Оппозиция выдвинула требования возвращения Украины к парламентско-президентской системе правления и конституции 2004 года. 12 февраля Янукович согласился пойти на формирование коалиционного правительства, были освобождены все ранее задержанные участники протестов. В ночь с 15 на 16 февраля протестующими были разблокированы здания областных госадминистрацийПротестующие открыли проезд по Грушевского, освободили четыре ОГА и готовы покинуть киевскую мэрию. Zn.ua, 16.02.2014, в Киеве митингующие частично освободили улицу Грушевского и здание городской администрации. В то же время 16-17 февраля Всеукраинское объединение «Майдан» и «Правый сектор» объявили о подготовке «мирного наступления» на Верховную раду. 18 февраля произошло резкое обострение ситуации, сопровождавшееся массовым кровопролитием. На заседании Верховной рады оппозиция потребовала немедленного возвращения к парламентско-президентской форме правления и восстановления конституции 2004 года. В это же время в Киеве возобновились ожесточённые столкновения митингующих с милицией, что привело к гибели более ста человек, в том числе вследствие действий неустановленных снайперов. Крайне обострилась ситуация на западе Украины. 21 февраля под давлением стран Запада Виктору Януковичу пора выбираться. Запад усиливает давление на президента Украины. Газета «Коммерсант», 21.02.2014МИД Нидерландов: санкции против Украины вступят в силу через несколько дней. УНИАН, 21.02.2014Байден вновь позвонил Януковичу. УНИАН, 21.02.2014Восьмичасовые переговоры в АП завершились: дипломаты планируют ещё одну встречу с Януковичем. УНИАН, 21.02.2014Виновных в смертях украинцев привлекут к международной ответственности — Керри. УНИАН, 21.02.2014 президент Янукович пошёл на уступки и подписал с оппозицией соглашение об урегулировании кризиса на Украине, предусматривавшее, в частности, немедленный возврат к Конституции в редакции 2004 года, формирование правительства национального единства, проведение досрочных президентских выборов не позднее декабря 2014 года, отказ от применения насилия и расследование недавних актов насилияОбнародован текст Соглашения об урегулировании кризиса в Украине. УНИАН, 21.02.2014. В тот же день Янукович покинул Киев. 22 февраля в телеэфир вышла видеозапись интервью с Януковичем, в котором он заявил, что не собирается подавать в отставку и не собирается подписывать решения Верховной рады, которые он считает противозаконными, а происходящее в стране квалифицировал как «вандализм, бандитизм и государственный переворот»Янукович назвал происходящее в Украине государственным переворотом. // РБК Украина, 22.02.2014. Через несколько часов Верховная рада приняла постановление , в котором заявила, что Янукович «неконституционным образом самоустранился от осуществления конституционных полномочий» и не выполняет свои обязанности, а также назначила досрочные президентские выборы на 25 мая 2014 годаРада отстранила Януковича и назначила выборы Президента на 25 мая 2014 г. // РБК Украина, 22.02.2014. 23 февраля обязанности президента Украины были возложены на нового председателя Верховной рады Александра ТурчиноваПостанова Верховної Ради України № 764-VІІ від 23.02.2014 року «Про покладення на Голову Верховної Ради України виконання обов’язків Президента України згідно із ст. 112 Конституції України». 24 февраля и. о. министра внутренних дел Арсен Аваков сообщил на своей странице в одной из социальных сетей о возбуждении уголовного дела по факту массовых убийств мирных граждан, в связи с чем Янукович и ряд других должностных лиц были объявлены в розыск . Тем временем новая украинская власть получила признание со стороны Евросоюза и СШАЕС признал новую власть в Киеве вслед за США. Newsru.com, 24.02.2014. 27 февраля премьер-министром Украины стал Арсений Яценюк, было сформировано временное правительствоПремьер-министром Украины стал Арсений Яценюк. 21 ноября (дата начала протестов) была объявлена национальным праздником как День достоинства и свободы. Название События в период с 21 ноября 2013 года по 22 февраля 2014 года после смены власти на Украине в украинском праве официально назывались «массовые акции гражданского протеста в Украине с 21 ноября 2013 года по 21 февраля 2014-го за евроинтеграцию и против режима Януковича» . С лета 2014 года эти события также официально в украинском праве именовали «''Революцией достоинства''» ( ) . В ноябре 2017 года были внесены поправки в закон «О статусе ветеранов войны, гарантиях их правовой защиты», закрепившие термин «Революция достоинства». Эти события получили неофициальное название «Евромайдан» получили в социальных сетях и СМИ по аналогии с событиями 2004 года. Участников событий первоначально именовали «''евромайдановцами''» в связи с тем, что они выступали за подписание Украиной соглашения об ассоциации с Евросоюзом, а также потому, что протесты начались на площади Независимости ( ) в Киеве; когда же они расширили свои требования, в которые вошла борьба с коррупцией и прекращение насилия, с которым связывали режим Януковича, их стали называть «''майдановцами''», то есть активистами Майдана. Напротив, сторонников Януковича стали называть «''антимайдановцами''». Одновременно группы сторонников и противников Майдана стали считаться, соответственно, «проукраинскими» и «пророссийскими». Предыстория 13 ноября 2013 года Юрий Луценко, активный деятель Оранжевой революции, впоследствии возглавивший Общественное движение «Третья Украинская Республика», призвал к переговорам с лидерами оппозиционных парламентских фракций о проведении массовых акций на случай срыва украинским руководством подготовки к подписанию Соглашения об ассоциации с ЕСЮрий Луценко уже готовит новый МайданЮрий Луценко собирает стотысячный митинг в поддержку евроинтеграции. 21 ноября, за несколько дней до саммита Восточного партнёрства в Вильнюсе, намеченного на 28—29 ноября, основным событием которого должно было стать подписание Украиной соглашения об ассоциации с Европейским союзом, правительство Украины заявило о приостановлении подготовки к заключению этого соглашения — с целью «обеспечения национальной безопасности Украины» и «восстановления утраченных объёмов производства и торгово-экономических отношений с Российской Федерацией» . Развитие событий Ноябрь 2013 года Первыми по призыву общественных организаций на площадь Независимости в Киеве вышли по преимуществу молодые люди, студенты, к которым затем присоединились несколько десятков тысяч сторонников евроинтеграции. В митинге участвовали оппозиционные активисты. 22 ноября, несмотря на запрет Киевсовета, собравшиеся начали по примеру событий 2004 года устанавливать палатки, в результате произошли первые столкновения с милицией. 24 ноября состоялся митинг, на котором Арсений Яценюк, Виталий Кличко и Юрий Луценко объявили о начале бессрочной акции протеста22-24 ноября. Начало бессрочной акции протеста. Поскольку протестующие не хотели видеть политиков, то Майдан 24 ноября, после завершения митинга оппозиции, «раздвоился»: «партийный» палаточный городок был создан на Европейской площади, «общественный» — на Майдане НезависимостиПартийный и беспартийный Майдан. Киевский центр политических исследований и конфликтологии, 03.12.2013. 26 ноября оба митинга объединились. Лидеры оппозиции и оргкомитет палаточного городка заявили о своем единстве. Комендантом палаточного городка стал Андрей Парубий . 28—29 ноября 2013 года в Вильнюсе прошёл саммит «Восточного партнёрства», на котором так и не было подписано соглашение об ассоциации Украины с Евросоюзом. В ночь с 29 на 30 ноября несколько сотен бойцов спецподразделения МВД «Беркут» силой разогнали палаточный городок на Майдане, при этом они не только вытесняли собравшихся с площади, но и избивали их дубинками и ногами. Эта акция спровоцировала переход оппозиции от конвенциональных форм протеста к радикальным, выразившимся в попытках силового штурма Администрации президента, прорыва милицейского оцепления с использованием техники, захвата Киевской городской администрации и Дома профсоюзов. Декабрь 2013 года Расправа над студентами, видеозаписи которой были показаны телевизионными каналами и распространялись в интернете, вызвала массовое возмущение: уже на следующий день, 1 декабря, по призыву лидеров оппозиционных партий (Арсения Яценюка, Виталия Кличко и Олега Тягнибока) в Киеве прошёл масштабный митинг — «народное вече» (такие митинги впоследствии проводились каждое воскресенье). На Майдан вышло около 500 тыс. человек с требованиями прекратить репрессии, наказать виновных в избиениях и освободить арестованных. После «народного веча» радикально настроенные участники захватили здание Киевской городской государственной администрации (КГГА) и Дома профсоюзов, а также попытались взять штурмом Администрацию президента. В среде протестующих наметился раскол на радикалов и «умеренных» (включая парламентскую оппозицию, которая пыталась дистанцироваться от радикально настроенных участников). События в Киеве вызвали неоднозначное отношение региональных властей. Если на западе Украины областные советы Львовской, Тернопольской, Ивано-Франковской, Закарпатской области полностью поддержали действия оппозиции, объявили о присоединении к общенациональной забастовкеЗакарпатский облсовет требует немедленной отставки правительства Азарова и министра МВД — Мукачево.net, 3 грудня 2013Восток собирает внеочередные сессии, Запад бастует // Украинская служба Би-би-сиИвано-Франковск и Тернополь начали общегородскую забастовку, во Львове объявлен общеобластной страйк, а в дальнейшем содействовали отправке в Киев тысяч сторонников Евромайдана, то на Юго-Востоке, поддержав стремление к евроинтеграции, власти осудили насильственные методы действия оппозиции и потребовали от президента и правительства мер по стабилизации ситуацииОдесский горсовет призвал Януковича навести порядок в странеДонецкий горсовет осудил разгон Евромайдана и акции оппозиции — ЛIГА.Новости, 02.12.2013Крымский парламент решил, что надо поддержать Азарова и Россию — Европейская правда, 22 ноября 2013. Требования До разгона палаточного городка в ночь на 30 ноября основным требованием протестующих было подписание Соглашения об ассоциации с Евросоюзом. Начиная с 1 декабря акцент сместился на требования отставки правительства и президента. При этом часть радикальных активистов не разделяла идеи евроинтеграции Украины. Так, в интервью британским СМИ один из лидеров «Правого сектора» Андрей Тарасенко заявил, что их целью является не евроинтеграция, а «национальная революция»: «Для нас Европа не является целью. На самом деле присоединение к Европе означало бы смерть для Украины. Европа станет смертью для государства и для христианства. Мы хотим Украину для украинцев, управляемую украинцами и не служащую интересам других», 8 декабря в Киеве состоялось второе «народное вече». Помимо проевропейских и антиправительственных лозунгов у участников Евромайдана появился новый информационный повод — противники Януковича были убеждены, что на встрече с российским президентом Путиным в Сочи, состоявшейся 6 декабря, он пообещал присоединение Украины к Таможенному союзу. Противодействие вступлению Украины в Таможенный союз стало в этот день едва ли не главным лозунгом ЕвромайданаКоммерсантЪ: Майдан растаможивает Украину. По призыву парламентской оппозиции две многотысячные колонны активистов направились на улицы Грушевского и ИнститутскуюОппозиция объявила о начале пикетирования всего правительственного кварталаВ Киеве многотысячная колонна митингующих движется к зданию Кабмина, где возвели новые баррикады на подступах к правительственному кварталуВсе въезды в квартал, где находится Администрация президента, перекрыты милицейскими автобусами и бойцами БеркутаУчастники Евромайдана начали устанавливать армейские палатки у Кабмина. Вечером группа активистов Евромайдана совершила акт вандализма, разрушив памятник Ленину на Бессарабской площади«Марш миллионов» и снос Ленина. Vesti.ua, 08.12.2014. На постамент вместо памятника установили государственный флаг Украины и красно-чёрное знамя украинских националистов . Ответственность на себя взяла партия «Свобода» . Тем временем представители стран Запада оказывали давление на президента Януковича в поддержку требований протестующих . Киев посетили, в частности, Верховный представитель Европейского союза по иностранным делам и политике безопасности Кэтрин Эштон и помощник госсекретаря США Виктория Нуланд, которые провели переговоры с Виктором Януковичем, а также побывали на Майдане и встретились с лидерами оппозиции. 9-10 декабря правоохранительным силам удалось снять блокаду протестующих с правительственного квартала, а в ночь на 11 декабря они вновь попытались освободить Майдан от баррикад, но к утру, спустя одиннадцать часов непрерывного противостояния, были вынуждены отступить. Официальные представители западных стран резко осудили новую попытку силовых ведомств штурмовать Майдан. Тем временем участники Евромайдана восстановили и укрепили баррикады. 13 декабря в Киеве было проведено заседание общенационального круглого стола «Объединим Украину» под председательством первого президента Украины Леонида КравчукаЯнукович возмущен действиями провокаторов и правоохранителей на Майдане. Виктор Янукович заявил о введении моратория на любые силовые действия до рассмотрения в Верховной раде всех рисков, которые несёт Соглашение об ассоциации с Евросоюзом в существующем видеЯнукович объявил о введении моратория на силовые действия. Он также предложил Верховной раде проголосовать за амнистию в отношении задержанных во время массовых акций протеста в Киеве и призвал оппозицию использовать Верховную раду как площадку для переговоров с целью поиска путей выхода из сложившегося политического кризиса и доработки Соглашения об ассоциацииЯнукович предложил Раде проголосовать за амнистию задержанных во время Евромайдана. По завершении Круглого стола Виталий Кличко заявил, что власть не пошла навстречу оппозиции ни по одному из требований. Таким образом, предпринятые Виктором Януковичем попытки снизить давление на власть путём проведения круглого стола с лидерами оппозиции и смещения высокопоставленных чиновников, причастных к силовому разгону митинга 30 ноября, оказались безуспешными. 14 декабря Виктор Янукович отстранил Александра Попова от должности главы КГГА и Владимира Сивковича от должности заместителя секретаря СНБО Украины. Оба чиновника были отстранены по ходатайству Генеральной прокуратуры Украины в связи с подозрением в причастности их к нарушению конституционных прав граждан, которые 30 ноября 2013 года находились на Майдане независимости. С 14 декабря свою бессрочную акцию («Антимайдан») в поддержку украинского руководства в центре Киева, на Европейской площади и в Мариинском парке начала Партия регионовПартия регионов подала заявку на проведение бессрочного митинга на 200 тысяч человек в центре Киева. 14-15 декабря противостояние сторонников и противников украинской власти достигло пика. Оппозиция и правящая Партия регионов вывели на улицы сотни тысяч людей, в Киеве впервые прошли два параллельных митинга — Майдан и Антимайдан. Очередное «народное вече», в котором приняли участие, по некоторым данным, до 200 тыс. человек, продемонстрировало, что приоритеты митингующих изменились. Первоначальное требование оппозиции — наказать виновных в разгоне митинга 30 ноября — отошло на второй план перед новым лозунгом дня: не допустить подписания соглашения о вступлении Украины в Таможенный союз в ходе намеченного на 17 декабря визита президента Виктора Януковича в МосквуЪ: Украина не продается. Амнистия 19 декабря Верховная рада приняла закон «Об устранении негативных последствий и недопущении преследования и наказания лиц в связи с событиями, имевшими место во время проведения мирных собраний»Проект Закона Поименное голосование о проекте Закона . Верховная Рада постановилаЗакон Украины «Об устранении негативных последствий и недопущении преследования и наказания лиц в связи с событиями, имевшими место во время проведения мирных собраний» : # Освободить от ответственности лиц, принимавших участие в акциях протеста и массовых мероприятиях, за их действия и решения в период с 21 ноября 2013 года и до дня вступления данного закона в силу. # Все уголовные дела и дела по административным правонарушениям в связи с действиями, указанными в ст. 1, подлежат закрытию. # Новые уголовные дела и дела по административным правонарушениям в связи с действиями, указанными в ст. 1, не могут открываться. # Лица, привлечённые к уголовной ответственности или ответственности за административные правонарушения в связи с действиями, указанными в ст. 1, подлежат освобождению и признаются не имеющими судимостей и не нёсшими ответственность за административные правонарушения. 23 декабря закон был подписан президентомЯнукович подписал закон об амнистии участников «евромайдана» | Forbes.ru и вступил в силу спустя три дня, после его опубликования в газетах «Голос Украины» и «Правительственный курьер». Промежуточные итоги 22 декабря на очередном «Народном вече» было объявлено о создании общественной организации Народное объединение «Майдан»На Майдане объявили о создании Народного объединения «Майдан»: Новости УНИАН. Сопредседателями Совета объединения «Майдан» стали Олег Тягнибок, президент Киево-Могилянской академии Сергей Квит, Виталий Кличко, Юрий Луценко, Руслана Лыжичко, Юлия Тимошенко и Арсений ЯценюкМайдану объявили состав Совета нового общественного объединения: Новости УНИАНУчастники Народного вече приняли резолюцию и выбрали сопредседателей гражданского объединения Майдан. По мнению директора Центра общественных исследований «Украинский меридиан» Дмитрия Левуся, которое привела в те дни Русская служба радиостанции «Голос Америки», за месяц протестов парламентская оппозиция фактически не смогла добиться значимых результатов, «даже притом, что не оппозиция вывела народ на площадь в конце ноября. Ей просто представилась возможность „оседлать“ народный протест… В массах накопилась усталость, но уже сейчас можно сказать со значительной долей вероятности, что смещение президента оказалось непосильной задачей для оппозиции». По мнению политолога, создание народного объединения «Майдан» представляло собой попытку «юридического оформления феномена Евромайдана», хотя, по его словам, «тот Евромайдан, который начинался с избиения студентов и журналистов, и этот, возглавленный оппозиционными лидерами, — разные вещи». Политолог объяснял эту инициативу пониманием снижения протестных настроений в центре Киева и желанием контролировать протестный электорат к началу президентской кампании 2015 года, «заморозить» Евромайдан как «перспективный мобилизационный ресурс, который можно будет развернуть по всей Украине»VOA: Евромайдан. Что дальше? // Голос Америки, 27 декабря 2013. Январь 2014 года Как отмечает Н. С. Розов, Янукович ещё в январе явно рассчитывал получить подкрепление из восточных регионов и/или из России, пустить в ход имеющиеся резервы для «решающего боя», надеясь на быструю победу. Отчасти эти надежды оправдались, но этого не хватило для решительного психологического перевеса, который мог привести к уступкам и мирной сдаче Майдана, тогда как идти на откровенное насилие и большую кровь режим был не готовРозов Н. С. Механизмы конфликтной динамики и революция в Украине // Гуманитарный вектор. Серия: История, политология. Выпуск № 3 (39) / 2014. В январе и феврале на поддержку киевского Майдана прибывали дополнительные силы с западной и центральной Украины, на Майдане проходили боевые учения отрядов самообороны. Это позволяло удерживать позиции, делать отдельные вылазки, но таких сил было недостаточно для демонстрации полного и убедительного преимущества, способного привести к относительно мирному захвату власти. Сугубо насильственный вариант хоть и входил в планы отдельных сил Майдана («Правый сектор» и др.), но отвергался лидерами и большинством. 12 января на Майдане возобновилось проведение регулярных «народных вече». По данным СМИ, в первом с начала года приняли участие от 50 до 200 тысяч человек . Возле резиденции Виктора Януковича в Межигорье прошёл митинг участников Автомайдана . 16 января Верховная рада (фракции Партии регионов и КПУ) простым поднятием рук, без обсуждения и реального подсчёта голосов, приняла 11 законов и одно постановление«Ручные» законы: путч или залог благополучия? // ВВС Україна, 16.01.2014.Рада отменила большинство диктаторских «законов 16 января»«Батькивщина» называла события в ВР государственным переворотом / УНІАН, 16.01.2014 17:53, инициатором принятия которых был президент Украины Виктор ЯнуковичИнициатива и указания принять «диктаторские законы» исходила от Януковича — Генпрокуратура. Законы, подписанные президентом 17 января, были опубликованы в электронной версии газеты парламента «Голос Украины» в номере за 21 января 2014 года«Голос Украины» обнародовал «диктаторские законы» в электронной версии и вступили в силу с 22 января. Законопроекты, представленные на голосование, не имели заключения профильного комитета и не прошли экспертизу научно-экспертного управления Верховной радыЧто запретили и ограничили украинцам новым законом? — BBC, 16 января 2014 — в дальнейшем, исходя из ограничений, вводимых законами, в ряде СМИ их назвали «диктаторскими»«Голос Украины» обнародовал «диктаторские законы» в электронной версии — «Главком»В Великобритании считают, что «диктаторские» законы отводят Украину от Европы — Газета.ua, 18.01.2014. 19 января на очередное «Народное вече» в Киеве собралось от 100 до 500 тысяч человек Ukraine protests: Clashes as thousands defy protest law in Kiev. Представители парламентской оппозиции, выступавшие перед собравшимися, заявляли, что власть намерена установить на Украине авторитарную диктатуру, и требовали созыва Народной рады вместо Верховной рады, скомпрометировавшей себя принятием «диктаторских законов», отставки президента Януковича и досрочных президентских выборов. После окончания митинга несколько сотен радикально настроенных активистов, вооружённых дубинками, камнями и бутылками с зажигательной смесью, пошли на штурм охраны правительственного квартала, расположенного на улице Грушевского. Они попытались прорвать оцепление милиции у входа на стадион «Динамо», подожгли транспорт отряда «Беркут» и стали закидывать правоохранителей камнями и бутылками с зажигательной смесью, избивать их палками19 января, вечер. Водомет и сожженная техника. Против нападающих были применены шумовые гранаты и слезоточивый газ19 января. «Народное вече» и начало столкновений на улице Грушевского и водомёт. 20 января на фоне продолжающихся стычек с милицией активисты занялись возведением баррикады на улице Грушевского20 января. Линия фронта на улице Грушевского. По данным департамента здравоохранения Киева, по состоянию на 8 часов утра 20 января, к врачам бригад скорой помощи обратилось более 100 участников столкновений, из них 42 были госпитализированы. Пресс-служба МВД Украины сообщила, что за медицинской помощью обратились около 100 сотрудников ведомства, 61 из них госпитализирован. У потерпевших были диагностированы закрытые черепно-мозговые травмы, переломы, ушибы и отравления неизвестными веществами . 21-22 января противостояние на улице Грушевского продолжилось. По официальным данным, 22 января погибли трое протестующих: двое были убиты из огнестрельного оружия на улице Грушевского, а ещё один был найден мёртвым в лесополосе, куда был вывезен неустановленными лицами. В последующие дни оппозиционно настроенные манифестанты в ряде регионов Украины перешли к захватам зданий областных и районных государственных администрацийНа Львівщині мітингувальники блокують райдержадміністраціюНа Львівщині протестувальники захопили чергову райдержадміністрацію. На западе Украины эти действия имели успех, тогда как в регионах центральной Украины эти попытки были пресечены правоохранительными органами. На фоне глубокого кризиса государственного управления и доверия к власти, в условиях силового давления Янукович вступил в прямые переговоры с оппозицией, результатом которых стала отмена Верховной радой 28 января 2014 года пакета законов, отставка правительства Николая Азарова и амнистия для задержанных милицией. Как отмечает Н. С. Розов, первые предложения команды Януковича, направленные на раскол Майдана, были отвергнуты. В связи с явной утратой контроля над регионами и армией, угрозы для властей стали более явными, они проявляли готовность на уступки, но, пользуясь формальной легитимностью президента и влиянием в Раде, скорее затягивали переговоры, всё ещё не оставляя надежд решить конфликт силой. Майдан явно радикализовался, протестующие испытывали всё больше разочарования в переговорах, многие перестали доверять тройке оппозиционных лидеров. Были проведены силовые акции, которые даже привели к локальным успехам, однако план силового захвата власти Майданом не обсуждался и не принимался. При формальном двухнедельном перемирии накал страстей не снижался, поскольку продолжались аресты за пределами Майдана, не прекращалась активность «титушек», не было уверенности в отказе властей от новых попыток разгона протестующих, от репрессий. Главная активность была направлена на оборону Майдана, для чего стали завозить песок для укрепления баррикад, построенных из мешков со снегом. Силовые, людские ресурсы не истощались с обеих сторон. Судя по записи добровольцев, Майдан мог при необходимости мобилизовать до 20 тыс. бойцов. Численность «Беркута» была ограничена (порядка 3 тыс.), но к концу перемирия в столицу были доставлены дополнительные силы. Февраль 2014 года Лидеры оппозиции Кличко и Яценюк приняли участие в Мюнхенской конференции, где провели ряд встреч с государственным секретарём США Джоном Керри и европейскими руководителями. При этом Керри без обиняков заявил, что Украина должна выбрать, с кем она: «Со всем миром или с одной страной» . 4 февраля лидер фракции «УДАР» Виталий Кличко призвал Верховную раду проголосовать за возвращение к Конституции 2004 года. Это предложение поддержал и лидер «Батькивщины» Арсений Яценюк. В то же время, как стало известно, Юлия Тимошенко передала из заключения письмо, в котором призвала фракцию «Батькивщина» отказаться от возвращения к конституции 2004 года и готовиться к президентским выборамУкраинский депутат: Тимошенко не хочет возвращения конституции 2004 года. Взгляд. Деловая газета, 04 февраля 2014. 18—20 февраля Столкновения между радикалами Евромайдана и противостоявшими им сотрудниками правоохранительных органов, военнослужащими внутренних войск и организованными группами противников ЕвромайданаЕлена Зварич. Титушки. Год спустя // Украинская правда, 21.02.2015Арсен Аваков. «Титушки» в Мариинском парке 18.02.2014. Промежуточные итоги расследования // Lb.ua, 02.02.2015 возобновились в центре Киева в день заседания Верховной рады, на котором оппозиция потребовала немедленного возвращения к парламентско-президентской форме правления и восстановления конституции 2004 года. В поддержку этих требований лидеры оппозиции организовали «мирное наступление»Термінове повідомлення Правого Сектору «Українська національна асамблея (УНА-УНСО)» на Верховную раду, в котором приняло участие несколько тысяч активистов Евромайдана. Натолкнувшись на милицейское оцепление, демонстранты атаковали его, разбили и подожгли несколько легковых автомобилей и грузовиков, которыми силовики блокировали проезжую часть, врывались в здания, жгли автомобильные покрышки, забрасывали камнями и бутылками с зажигательной смесью милиционеров; в ответ силовики использовали слезоточивый газ, водомётыРеальный уличный бой на Институтской // Украинская правда, 18.02.2014, бросали светошумовые гранаты. Начиная с 13:30 сотрудники МВД начали получать и огнестрельные ранения (всего, по данным МВД, за день от огнестрельных ранений погибли 5 правоохранителей)Столицу от жестокости военнослужащие спасали ценой собственной жизни. Демонстранты захватили и сожгли офис Партии регионов. Пожарным, направлявшимся на место происшествия, протестующие оказывали противодействиеВ результате пожара в офисе Партии регионов погиб работник офиса — Госслужба по ЧС — Korrespondent.net. Во время нападения был убит сотрудник офисаЗаявление ПАРТИИ РЕГИОНОВ. К вечеру подразделения «Беркута» и внутренних войск оттеснили манифестантов на Майдан Незалежности, совершив затем неудачную попытку штурма баррикад с помощью бронетранспортёровХроника кровавых столкновений в Киеве. 18 февраля // Lb.ua, 18.02.2014. В течение дня и последовавшей ночи в результате столкновений на улицах Киева погибло 25 человек (в том числе до 10 сотрудников правоохранительных органов), более 350 получили ранения, свыше 250 были госпитализированы. Встретившиеся ночью президент Янукович и представители оппозиции Кличко и Яценюк не смогли прийти к какому-либо соглашению о путях урегулирования ситуации, ограничившись взаимными обвинениямиСмертельный Майдан. Взгляд. Деловая газета, 19.02.2014. В ночь с 18 на 19 февраля только во Львове и Львовской области активистами Евромайдана было захвачено более 1170 единиц огнестрельного оружия (почти тысяча пистолетов Макарова, более 170 автоматов Калашникова, пулемётов Калашникова и снайперских винтовок, более 18 тысяч патронов различных калибров)Из райотделов милиции Львова похищено более 1000 стволов. 19 февраля СБУ объявила режим контртеррористической операции. 20 февраля на Институтской улице в Киеве началась стрельба неустановленных снайперов по сотрудникам правоохранительных органов, а потом по участникам Евромайдана. Через 2 года активист Евромайдана Иван Бубенчик заявил о том, что он убил первых погибших 20 февраля двоих милиционеровАктивист Майдана заявил, что расстреливал «беркутовцев» из автомата РИА Новости Украина. В распоряжении Би-би-си также имеются данные, что стрельбу в центре Киева могли начать сторонники ЕвромайданаРасследование Би-би-си: стрельбу на Майдане могли начать протестующие. — РИА Новости, 12 февраля 2015. Всего за период с 18 по 20 февраля, по данным министерства здравоохранения Украины, погибло 75 человек, за период с 10:20 18 февраля по 21:00 20 февраля с места обострения столкновений в центре города Киева к бригадам экстренной медицинской помощи и учреждениям здравоохранения города Киева за медицинской помощью обратился 571 пострадавший, из них 363 госпитализированыМинздрав заявляет о 75 жертвах беспорядков с 18 февраля. РБК Украина, 20.02.2014. По всей Украине вновь начались захваты органов государственной власти. 21 февраля 21 февраля после переговоров между президентом Януковичем и представителями оппозиции при посредничестве представителей Евросоюза и России было подписано Соглашение об урегулировании политического кризиса на Украине. Соглашение подписали президент Украины Виктор Янукович и лидеры оппозиции Виталий Кличко (партия УДАР), Арсений Яценюк (ВО «Батькивщина») и Олег Тягнибок (ВО «Свобода»). Свидетелями подписания выступили министры иностранных дел Германии и Польши — Франк-Вальтер Штайнмайер и Радослав Сикорский, а также руководитель департамента континентальной Европы министерства иностранных дел Французской Республики . Специальный представитель президента Российской Федерации Владимир Лукин, участвовавший в переговорах, отказался поставить свою подпись под соглашением. Соглашение предусматривало возврат к конституции 2004 года, то есть к парламентско-президентской форме правления, проведение досрочных выборов президента до конца 2014 года и формирование «правительства национального доверия». Также предусматривались отвод сил правопорядка из центра Киева, прекращение насилия и сдача оппозицией оружияЯнукович объявил досрочные выборы президента Украины. Президент Янукович приказал правоохранительным органам отступить от Майдана, начать отправку спецподразделений в места постоянной дислокацииЯнукович: радикалы не выполнили соглашения с властями Украины. Верховная рада приняла закон об освобождении всех задержанных в ходе акций протеста. Подразделения «Беркута» и внутренних войск покинули центр Киева. 21 февраля, при публичном объявлении лидерами парламентской оппозиции условий подписанного Соглашения, представители «Правого сектора» заявили, что их не устраивает оговорённая в документе постепенность политических реформ, и потребовали немедленного ухода в отставку президента Януковича — в противном случае они были намерены пойти на штурм администрации президента и Верховной рады. Дмитрий Ярош заявил, что в Соглашении отсутствуют чёткие обязательства относительно отставки президента, роспуска Верховной рады, наказания руководителей силовых ведомств и исполнителей «''преступных приказов, в результате которых были убиты около сотни украинских граждан''», он назвал Соглашение «''очередным замыливанием глаз''» и отказался его выполнять . Вечером 21 февраля около 22.40 по киевскому времени президент Янукович вместе со спикером парламента Владимиром Рыбаком и главой АП Андреем Клюевым неожиданно покинул КиевЯнукович вылетел в Харьков (уточнено). По официальной версии, он отправился в Харьков для участия в съезде депутатов юго-восточных областей УкраиныЯнукович прибыл в Харьков. Позднее Янукович объяснил своё исчезновение нападением на его кортежМашину Януковича обстреляли неизвестные и необходимостью оказать медицинскую помощь якобы избитому спикеру парламента Владимиру Рыбаку; сам Рыбак опроверг информацию о своем избиенииРыбак опроверг заявление Януковича о своем избиении (видеообращение) // УНИАН, 23.02.2015. В ночь на 22 февраля активисты Евромайдана заняли правительственный квартал, покинутый правоохранителями, и выдвинули ряд новых требований — в частности, потребовали немедленной отставки президента ЯнуковичаПарубий: «Мы требуем немедленной отставки Януковича.». О случившемся сообщил комендант Майдана народный депутат Парубий. В частности, было сказано, что 7-я сотня Майдана стоит в Верховной раде, возле последней находится подразделение Правого сектора, девятнадцатая и третья сотни охраняют Администрацию Президента и Кабмин, 15-я сотня охраняла здание МВД. Милиции было предложено надеть жёлто-голубую ленту и заняться патрулированием вместе с Самообороной. Также было заявлено, что все действия на Майдане должны согласовываться с Военным штабом в КГГА. Кроме того, Парубий заявил, что «Майдан сегодня полностью контролирует Киев»Коммерсант: Самооборона Майдана контролирует правительственный квартал в КиевеУкраинская Правда: Парубий: Майдан сегодня полностью контролирует КиевУНИАН: Майдан полностью контролирует Киев — Парубий. Как позднее заявил Янукович (данная версия была поддержана руководством РФЯнукович: Соглашение по урегулированию кризиса оппозиция не выполнила: Новости УНИАНСергей Лавров: оппозиция на Украине идет на поводу у экстремистов и погромщиков), им и его сторонниками эти действия были расценены как нарушение соглашения. В ряде регионов данные события спровоцировали отказ от власти Киева в последующие дни и переход на самоуправление. 23—28 февраля Несмотря на смену правительства, протестующие на майдане оставались недовольными положением вещей. 27 февраля к Верховной раде принесли 100 покрышек, на которых повесили плакаты «Немедленная тотальная люстрация», «Немедленные перевыборы Рады», «Немедленно Римский статут»«Евромайдановцы» принесли к Верховной раде сотню покрышек и требуют перевыборов — Интерфакс. Смена власти Постановления Верховной рады 22 февраля на заседании Верховной рады зарегистрировалось 248 депутатов, позднее к ним присоединились ещё около девяноста депутатов. Заседание вёл вице-спикер Руслан Кошулинский. Он зачитал заявления об отставке спикера Владимира Рыбака и вице-спикера Игоря КалетникаРыбак написал заявление о сложении полномочий // УНІАН (22.02.2014, 10:22), а также заявления ряда депутатов о выходе из фракции Партии регионовРада зібралася на суботнє засідання. Регіонали й далі виходять з фракції // «Українська правда» (22.02.2014, 10:04) . Верховная рада большинством в 326 голосов приняла отставку спикера Владимира Рыбака и вице-спикера Игоря КалетникаРада відправила Рибака і Калетника у відставку // «Українська правда» (22.02.2014, 12:29) . В 12:35 новым главой Верховной рады Украины был избран Александр Турчинов. «За» проголосовали 288 народных депутатовВерховна Рада обрала спікера // «Українська правда» (22.02.2014, 12:31) . В заявлении Верховной рады сообщалось, что она берет власть в свои рукиТурчинову поручили координировать работу Кабмина. И. о. министра внутренних дел был избран депутат от «Батькивщины» Арсен АваковАваков возглавил МВД|УКРИНФОРМ. Также Верховная рада 247 голосами выразила недоверие генеральному прокурору Виктору ПшонкеВерховна Рада висловила недовіру Пшонці // «Українська правда» (22.02.2014, 13:29) . В 15:59 телеканал РБК-Украина сообщил о том, что Янукович выступил с заявлением, в котором объявил о состоявшемся государственном перевороте и о том, что на него было совершено нападение. Президент Украины отказался уходить в отставкуЯнукович назвал происходящее в Украине государственным переворотомИТАР-ТАСС: Янукович в эфире украинского ТВ заявил, что его машина была обстрелянаУНН: Президент заявляет о государственном перевороте и не собирается уходить в отставку.. Также он сообщил, что не собирается подписывать противозаконные решения Верховной радыУНН: Янукович заявляет, что не будет подписывать принятые ВР законыПодробности: Янукович заявил, что не собирается в отставку (видео)НТВ: Янукович отказался уходить в отставку и подписывать принятые Радой законы. В 17:10 Верховная рада приняла постановление, в котором заявила, что В. Ф. Янукович «неконституционным образом самоустранился от осуществления конституционных полномочий» и не выполняет свои обязанности, а также назначила досрочные президентские выборы на 25 мая 2014 года. Перед голосованием Александр Турчинов заявил депутатам: … удалось найти по телефону Виктора Януковича. В присутствии народных депутатов с ним говорил Арсений Петрович Яценюк, он предложил Президенту Януковичу немедленно написать заявление об отставке, с чем он согласился. Но после того, как он согласился, и видимо, провёл консультации с другими людьми, он начал опровергать эту информацию. В частности, её опровергла его пресс-служба в записанном заранее роликеСтенограмма заседания. За данное постановление проголосовало 328 народных депутатовРада скинула Януковича // «Українська правда» (22.02.2014, 17:12) . Осуществлённое смещение президента не согласовывалось с положениями Конституции Украины, не предусматривавшей «самоустранение от исполнения должностных обязанностей» в качестве основания прекращения полномочий главы государства. В свете данных событий МВДИ. о. главы МВД Украины: Органы правопорядка перешли на сторону оппозиции, Вооружённые силыАрмия официально перешла на сторону народа — заявление — Факти, 22 Февраля 2014 (в том числе ВДВ и ГУР) и Группа «А» ЦСО СБУ опубликовали официальные заявления, в которых заявили о своей верности украинскому народу и отказе выполнять противоправные действия против гражданДесантники та «Альфа» обещают служить народу Украины — Украинская правда, 22 февраля 2014. 22 февраля было принято постановление, на основании которого Юлию Тимошенко освободили из больницы в Харькове, где она содержалась под стражей. Тимошенко вылетела в КиевЮлия Тимошенко вышла из тюрьмы и летит на Майдан. Россия приостановила оказание финансовой помощи УкраинеРоссия приостановила оказание финансовой помощи Украине — Новости в мире (мировые новости) — Ежедневник. Об активной поддержке нового правительства заявил министр иностранных дел Швеции Карл Бильдт. Недовольство новой властью высказывалось в Крыму и на Востоке Украины, где на местный «Майдан» напали члены организации ОплотВ Харькове на местный Майдан напали члены «Оплота», есть пострадавшие. Отстранение президента Януковича На заседании Верховной рады сообщили об «исчезновении» президента Виктора Януковича — президентская резиденция в Межигорье была пуста, охрана была снята, тележурналисты «5-го канала» провели репортаж с территории резиденцииНа территории «Межигорья» пусто, туда пропускают журналистов // УНІАН (22.02.2014, 10:44). После приезда в Харьков и событий 22 февраля Янукович, как он позднее сообщил, попытался перелететь в Луганск на вертолёте, но из-за угрозы жизни отказался от этого планаЯнукович рассказал об обстреле и угрозе перехвата истребителями и направился в Крым, откуда 24 февраля перелетел на российскую территорию. 27 февраля Янукович распространил обращение к народу Украины, в котором подтвердил, что по-прежнему считает себя законным президентом, а все решения Верховной рады — нелегитимнымиИТАР-ТАСС: Политика — 28 февраля в Ростове-на-Дону состоится пресс-конференция Януковича. 28 февраля он впервые появился перед камерами журналистов в прямом эфире и заявил, что вынужден был покинуть страну из-за угрозы жизни для него и его близких. Также он заявил, что соглашение 21 февраля так и не было выполнено оппозицией, которая не разоружила майдановцев и не организовала освобождение зданий и улиц. Все законы, принятые после 21 февраля, он отказался признать, поскольку они, по его словам, принимались под давлением и угрозами в адрес депутатовИТАР-ТАСС: Политика — Основные высказывания Виктора Януковича на пресс-конференции в Ростове-на-ДонуВиктор Янукович: Когда я переезжал из Киева в Харьков, меня обстреляли из автоматов. 11 марта Янукович вновь сделал заявление о нелегитимности новой власти и о возможном возвращении в КиевЯнукович пообещал вернуться в Украину. Политика. Информационно-аналитический портал Inpress.ua. Тем временем уже 23 февраля Верховная рада Украины возложила на председателя рады Александра Турчинова временное исполнение обязанностей президента Украины. Рада также поручила правительству и уполномоченным органам государственной власти обеспечить передачу имущества комплекса отдыха «Пуща-Водица» урочища «Межигорье» (правительственную резиденцию «Межигорье») в государственную собственностьВерховная рада назначила Турчинова исполняющим обязанности президента Украины. Верховная рада также проголосовала за отмену принятого в 2012 г. закона об основах государственной языковой политики, предусматривающего возможность придания языкам национальных меньшинств статуса региональных там, где численность нацменьшинств превышает 10 %Верховная рада отменила закон о статусе русского языка. Однако и. о. президента Александр Турчинов позднее наложил вето на это решение, таким образом, оно не вступило в силу. Прооппозиционное движение «Стоп цензуре» потребовало уволить руководителей СМИ, журналистов и телеведущих, которые «дезинформировали общество, распространяя клевету на участников мирных протестов и повстанцев», а в случае отказа пообещало поставить вопрос о лишении таких СМИ лицензии. Был также составлен список журналистов, которые «должны стать персонами нон-грата для медиапространства Украины»«Стоп цензурі!» вимагає відповідальності ЗМІ за цензуру, брехню й розпалювання ворожнечі. В Киеве участились случаи разбойных нападений и посягательств на имущество представителей прежней властиВ Киеве насчитали 15 бандитских групп псевдомайдановцев. Аналогичные инциденты участились и в других регионах УкраиныКиев и регионы наводнили неуправляемые активистыПосле аэропорта в Киеве напали на городской автопарк. Виктор Янукович был объявлен в розыск по подозрению в организации массового убийства с отягчающими обстоятельствамиЯнукович объявлен в розыск по статье об убийстве — INTERFAX, 25 февраля 2014 годаЯнукович объявлен в международный розыск — Сегодня.ua, 26 Февраля 2014. 27 февраля Верховная рада назначила Арсения Яценюка исполняющим обязанности премьер-министра Украины, было сформировано новое правительство. Реакция в мире Поддержка В конце ноября украинская диаспора провела митинги в поддержку протестующих на Евромайдане в таких городах Европы, как Париж (300 чел)В Париже на акцию по поддержке евроинтеграции пришло 300 украинцев, Лондон (ок. 100 человек)В Лондоне прошёл митинг в поддержку украинской евроинтеграции, Брюссель (ок. 100 чел)В Брюсселе прошёл митинг в поддержку европейской интеграции Украины, ТаллинЭстонские украинцы провели митинг в поддержку евроинтеграции Украины, Прага, Мюнхен, Берлин, Франкфурт-на-Майне, Варшава, Лодзь, Вроцлав, Люблин, Ополе и ВенаЕвромайдан: В разных странах мира прошли акции в поддержку евроинтеграции Украины . В США митинги в поддержку Евромайдана прошли в Нью-Йорке, Лос-Анджелесе и Чикаго. Решительно поддержали участников Евромайдана: * в лице ЕвропарламентаЕвропарламент посоветовал Украине провести выборы — Lenta.ru 12.12.2013; * в лице главы МИД Литвы Линаса Линкявичюса. * в лице главы МИД Карла БильдтаРоссия ведёт против Украины «пропагандистскую войну» — МИД Швеции. * в лице главы МИД Радослава СикорскогоГлава МИД Польши назвал неадекватной реакцию украинской власти на Еврмайдан. Включая применение силы радикаламиТерриториальный раскол Украины вполне реален — Симоненко — ГолосUA. * в лице глав МИДа Гидо Вестервелле«Немецкое правительство предлагает стать посредником в переговорах всех сторон противостояния в Украине»«Вестервелле просит Януковича не применять силу» и Франка-Вальтера ШтайнмайераГермания критикует Россию за действия в отношении Украины * в лице Госсекретаря Джона КерриГоссекретарь США Керри назвал разгон Евромайдана неприемлемым. Критика * . МИД России обвинил руководство ЕС во вмешательстве во внутренние дела Украины, которое подстрекает оппозиционно настроенную часть украинского общества «на протестные и противоправные действия против законной украинской власти»МИД России: Евромайдан противоправен — LB.ua, 26 ноября 2013. Президент России Владимир Путин назвал протесты «подготовленными извне» и напоминающими не революцию, а погром . * . Президент Боливии Эво Моралес заявил, что Украина станет очередной страной, порабощенной американским режимом и самостоятельно разрушившей себя изнутриВидео — Президент Боливии про сердоболие Барака Обамы — Видеоролики на Sibnet . * в лице президента Николаса Мадуро осудила «государственный переворот, совершенный экстремистскими группировками в соответствии со стратегией, продвигаемой администрацией США и их союзниками по НАТО»Президент Венесуэлы: Новые власти в Киеве угрожают суверенитету России — Росбалт.ру. * в лице главы МИД Бруно Родригеса назвал происшедшее насильственным свержением конституционного правительства ценой десятков погибших и раненых, осуществленным при интервенции США и некоторых из их союзниковМИД Кубы осудил вмешательство США в дела Украины | РИА Новости. * . Президент Сирии Башар Асад поддержал позицию России. Он выразил уверенность в способности президента Путина внести решающий вклад в восстановление законности и спокойствия на Украине и помочь украинскому народу в борьбе с экстремизмом и терроризмом в их странеБашар Асад выразил поддержку Путину в ситуации вокруг Украины | В мире | Новости |. * . Посол КНДР в Москве Ким Ен Дже, обозначая позицию страны, обвинил страны Запада в происходящих на Украине событиях. «Последние тревожные события в Украине, спровоцированные по заранее подготовленным заговорщическим сценариям США и стран Запада и при их подстрекательстве, убедительно показывают, кто на самом деле является зачинщиком всех бед на нашей планете, кто добивается свержения средь бела дня суверенного государства и жестокого попрания прав народов на самоопределение», — заявил дипломатКНДР поддержала позицию России по украинскому вопросу — Росбалт.ру. Особая позиция * Китай призвал мир не вмешиваться во внутренние дела Украины. МИД КНР заявило: «Мы надеемся, что все стороны смогут проявить хладнокровие и сдержанность, в кратчайшие сроки путём диалога и консультаций восстановят в стране политическую стабильность, что соответствуют интересам государства и народа Украины». Официальный представитель МИД КНР Хуа Чуньин также выразила сожаление китайской стороны по поводу столкновений, приведших к жертвамКитай призвал мир не вмешиваться в ЕвромайданОчередная пресс-конференция 20 февраля 2014 г. у официального представителя МИД КНР Хуа Чуньин. Позиция Крыма и Юго-Востока Украины Если органы местного самоуправления Западной и Центральной Украины в целом позитивно восприняли происходящее на Евромайдане , то на Юго-Востоке Украины позиция местных органов была иной: * : Уже 02.12.2013 Верховный Совет Автономной Республики Крым призвал Виктора Януковича «принять все доступные меры для восстановления общественного порядка, не останавливаясь, если этого потребует ситуация, перед введением чрезвычайного положения» Парламент Криму закликав Януковича вводити надзвичайний стан Полный текст обращения. : 24.01.2014 Президиум Верховного Совета Крыма призвал президента, СНБО и народных депутатов Украины «остановить разгул беззакония, анархии и насилия, что наводнили страну» и ввести в стране чрезвычайное положение. Парламент Крыма объявил сбор средств в поддержку сотрудников правоохранительных органов, оказывающих сопротивление «распоясавшимся экстремистам из бандформирований»Верховный Совет Автономной Республики Крым. Также была запрещена деятельность ВО «Свобода» и других формирований радикального характера на территории полуостроваКрымский парламент запретил деятельность «Свободы» в автономии | Крым | ВестиРешение Президиума Верховного Совета АРК от 27 января 2014 года № 1578-6/14 «О мерах по содействию охране порядка и общественной безопасности на территории Автономной Республики Крым», однако позднее данное решение было отмененоПарламент Крыма отменил запрет «Свободы» — АиФ, 07/02/2014Решение Президиума Верховного Совета АРК от 7 февраля 2014 года № 1594-6/14 «О представлении Прокурора Автономной Республики Крым от 29 января 2014 года № 07/1-212 исх. 14». : * Луганская область: 27.01.2014 Луганским областным советом было принято решение о начале формирования народных дружин и их штаба для защиты местных органов власти от право-радикальных группировок и поддержания порядка . Также в Луганской области, распоряжением председателя Луганской облгосадминистрации Владимира Пристюка, был введен контроль за куплей-продажей бейсбольных бит, петард и других предметов, которые могут использоваться экстремистами для осуществления уличных потасовок и создан областной штаб по обеспечению общественного порядка и стабильной работы органов власти, предприятий, учреждений, организаций в Луганской областиВ Луганской области ограничили продажу бейсбольных бит и пиротехники — УНІАН, 27.01.2014. * Одесская область: 22.01.2014. Одесский областной совет назвал события в Киеве попыткой государственного переворота и, обратившись к президенту, заявил, что «защита национальной безопасности Украины требует безотлагательного принятия решительных мер». 21.02.2014. В то же время в знак протеста против действий властей заместитель главы Одесского областного совета Алексей Гончаренко сложил свои полномочия и вышел из Партии регионов, заявив при этом, что после событий в Киеве у власти «руки по локоть в крови»Демонстрация силы — ZN,UA, 21 февраля 2014. * Харьковская область: 30.01.2014. Депутаты от фракции Партии регионов в Харьковском облсовете пришли на сессию в чёрных футболках с надписью «Беркут». Сессия началась с минуты молчания, в память погибших во время столкновений милиционеров. Кроме того, депутаты собрали 150 тыс. грн., которые пойдут на лечение и на новое обмундирование для милиции . Социальные предпосылки протестов И. Г. Ломко, анализируя предпосылки возникновения массового протестного движения на Украине в конце 2013 года, к внутренним предпосылкам относит маргинализацию и радикализацию украинского обществаЛомко И. Г. Предпосылки и особенности протестного движения в современной Украине // Известия Саратовского университета. Новая серия. Серия Социология. Политология, Выпуск № 1 / том 15 / 2015. Под маргинализацией понимается процесс распада устоявшихся социальных институтов, приводящий к разрушению традиционных связей между индивидами и социальными группами, потере нравственных, экономических, правовых, семейных и иных норм и ценностей. По мнению исследователя, в условиях трансформационных процессов, происходящих на постсоветском пространстве, можно выделить экономические, политические и социальные факторы маргинализации украинского общества. Так, по данным Института социологии НАН Украины за 2013 год, 48,0 % респондентов не воспринимали как свою ту систему ценностей, которая сложилась за годы независимости Украины (частная собственность, обогащение, индивидуализм, стремление к успеху и т. д.), 26,0 % воспринимали её и столько же затруднились дать ответ. Вместе с тем, 76,8 % респондентов считали, что прежние советские ценности (социальное равенство, коллективизм, взаимопомощь, поддержка государства и т. д.) уже не действуют. В подобной ситуации, отмечает исследователь, маргинальные группы устанавливают собственную систему норм и ценностей, которой присущи нетерпимость по отношению к социальным и государственным институтам, крайние формы проявления девиантного поведения, деструкция и эгоизм, этнический релятивизм, правовой нигилизм. По данным Института социологии НАНУ, опубликованным в декабре 2013 года, доверие граждан Украины к органам государственной власти снизилось до уровня 10-15-летней давности. Так, президенту Януковичу доверяли 11 % опрошенных, Верховной раде — 5,0 %, правительству — 8,0 %, местным органам власти — 14 %. Согласно опросу, проведённому Центром социологических и маркетинговых исследований «Социс» того же периода, наибольшим уровнем доверия у населения Украины пользовались церковь (64,3 %) и СМИ (58,4 %). К маргиналам в украинском обществе автор относит не только представителей «социального дна», но и безработных, пенсионеров, инвалидов, представителей интеллигенции, работников бюджетной сферы, беженцев, мигрантов — тех, кто в силу сложившихся экономических обстоятельств вынужден менять свой социально-профессиональный статус, пытается приспособиться к новым условиям и найти себе занятие, выпускников образовательных учреждений, не востребованных на рынке труда. Бедность, безработица, экономическая и социальная нестабильность ускоряют процесс маргинализации населения Украины. Неудовлетворительным в конце 2013 года считали своё положение в обществе 50,5 % участников мониторинга, удовлетворительным — 18,2 %; материальное положение своей семьи как нищенское и бедное оценили 50,3 % респондентов и 0,8 % как обеспеченное и богатое; 11,0 % считали, что на Украине не всё так плохо, 33,4 % — что терпеть такое бедственное положение невозможно. Маргинализация населения Украины привела к радикализации его взглядов, что способствовало избранию в Верховную раду в 2012 году Всеукраинского объединения «Свобода» с результатом 10,44 % голосов избирателей (на 3 % меньше, чем у КПУ, и на 4 %, чем у партии «УДАР»). По данным Института социологии НАНУ, сторонники национально-демократической и националистической идеологии в государстве составляют около 14 % населения. Однако по итогам парламентских выборов 2012 года ВО «Свобода» и ВО «Батькивщина» (25,54 % голосов избирателей) получили гораздо большую поддержку и заняли треть мест в Верховной раде. Летом 2013 года 58 % респондентов оценивали политическую ситуацию на Украине как напряжённую, 19 % — как критическую. Эта оценка подтвердилась в период Евромайдана. «Батькивщина» и «Свобода» стали непосредственными организаторами протестного движения, а маргиналы — его движущей силой. Не менее важной внутренней предпосылкой И. Ломко считает деградацию политической элиты и олигархизацию политической власти в государстве. 25 % граждан в 2013 году не видели среди существующих на Украине партий и движений таких, кому можно доверить государственную власть; 48,7 % считали, что в стране нет политических лидеров, которые могут эффективно ею управлять. Значительная часть украинских граждан разочарована поведением политических лидеров, пришедших во власть за последние десять лет, после «оранжевой революции» 2004 года. Коррупция в стране сохранилась, так же как и тесная связь власти и бизнеса, клановость, землячество, непотизм. Поэтому большинство граждан Украины считали, что для выхода государства из политического кризиса нужны новые политические лидеры, которым присущи такие моральные качества, как честность (50 %), некоррумпированность (48 %), а также способность по-настоящему защищать интересы простых людей (48 %). Политическая элита Украины за годы независимости, по мнению автора, постепенно деградировала, до сих пор находится в стадии самоутверждения и не только неспособна разрешать политические конфликты, но и сама их продуцирует и углубляет противоречия в обществе — доказательством этого автор считает неспособность нового украинского руководства, пришедшего к власти в 2014 году, мирно урегулировать ситуацию на Юго-Востоке страны. Олигархизация власти на Украине, как отмечает И. Ломко, предопределяет невозможность политического представительства интересов каких-либо иных социальных слоёв, помимо крупного капитала. Олигархизация политики — одна из ключевых проблем партийной деятельности на Украине, отражающаяся на развитии гражданского общества. Политические партии на Украине не всегда и не обязательно являются продуктом гражданского общества. Они могут создаваться «сверху» определёнными теневыми структурами и поэтому руководствуются интересами своих патронов, олигархов и их клиентов, а не общественными интересами. По подсчётам всеукраинского делового еженедельника «Власть денег», около 100 депутатов Верховной рады VII созыва спонсировались крупнейшими финансово-промышленными группами (ФПГ) Украины. Безусловными лидерами по количеству курируемых депутатов являлись Ринат Ахметов (ФПГ «СКМ») и Дмитрий Фирташ (ФПГ «Group DF»). Подавляющее большинство подконтрольных ФПГ народных депутатов Украины представляли Партию регионов, ВО «Батькивщина», КПУ. Олигарх Игорь Коломойский (ФПГ «ПРИВАТ») финансировал ВО «Свобода» на выборах в Верховную раду 2012 года, а в период «Евромайдана» — «Правый сектор». В. Пастухов («Новая газета») отмечает, что администрация Януковича в течение нескольких лет раздувала «проевропейские» настроения в обществе, добившись таким образом того, чтобы её перестали рассматривать как марионеточное «пророссийское» правительство. Одновременно, при этом, она создала в обществе определённые настроения — своего рода «европейские ожидания», которым впоследствии не смогла соответствоватьНовая газета: Неправильное зеркало украинской революции. Как заметил в декабре 2013 года главный редактор российской «Независимой газеты» Константин Ремчуков, «вера украинцев в Европу и её институты сродни новой религии»: в евроинтеграции видят единственную возможность изменить систему власти в стране, принять европейские нормы и правилаНГ: Евроинтеграция превращается в новую религию украинцев. Европа для украинцев — это воплощение мечты об ином образе жизни, и для них вопрос о рисках экономического партнёрства между Украиной и Евросоюзом теряет всякое значение. Приостановив процесс евроинтеграции, украинское правительство сразу оказалось в полной политической и психологической изоляции. Отношение населения Украины к событиям Результаты исследований общественного мнения показывают, что в разных регионах Украины отношение граждан к Евромайдану меняется от почти полной поддержки до почти полного неприятия . Общеукраинские опросы показывают, что около половины населения Украины поддерживает Евромайдан и интеграцию в ЕС, при этом треть населения поддерживает вступление в Таможенный союз. Согласно общенациональному опросу, проведенному Институтом социологии НАН Украины и Фондом «Демократические инициативы» с 26 июня по 18 июля 2015 года, Евромайдан был назван самым негативным событием в истории Украины 25,0 % опрошенных, уступив лишь голоду 1932—1933 годов (54,1 %). При этом в центре страны его таковым посчитали 22,3 % опрошенных, на юге — 42,5 %, на востоке — 36,4 %, на западе — 5,9 %, на территории Донбасса — 31,7 %. В то же время, 17,8 % оценили Евромайдан как самое положительное историческое событие: 29,0 % жителей западного региона (второе место после провозглашения независимости Украины в 1991 году, которому отдали предпочтение 57,1 %), 18,3 % — центрального, 14,0 % — южного, 12,8 % — восточного, 4,4 % — ДонбассаДо Дня Незалежності: що українці думають про Україну? // Фонд «Демократичні ініціативи» імені Ілька Кучеріва, 21.08.2015. Результаты социологического опроса, проводившегося 29 июня — 8 июля 2016 года 14 июля 2016 года Центр социальных исследований «София» сообщил, что, по результатам проведённого опроса, 36,6 % респондентов считают, что Евромайдан принёс преимущественно негативные изменения для страны . Респондентов попросили охарактеризовать изменения, которые Евромайдан принёс для Украины. 36,6 % опрошенных ответили, что это преимущественно негативные изменения, 27,7 % — поровну хорошего и плохого, 18,1 % ответили, что на Украине ничего не изменилось, 11,9 % — преимущественно позитивные изменения. 5,7 % опрошенных затруднились ответить на поставленный вопрос. В то же время 55,4 % респондентов считают, что революции ничего не решают, а для развития страны нужна стабильность, 25 % — что цели Евромайдана не были достигнуты, 6,6 % — что цели достигнуты, а у страны появились перспективы для успешного развития, 13 % респондентов затруднились ответить на вопрос. Опрос проводился 29 июня — 8 июля 2016 года во всех областях (в Донецкой и Луганской областях проводился на контролируемой украинскими властями территории, в Крыму не проводился). Участники В акции принимали участие активисты Объединённой оппозиции «Батькивщина» (в том числе Народного Руха Украины), УДАРа Виталия Кличко, Всеукраинского объединения «Свобода», Демократического альянса, Радикальной партии Олега Ляшко, Конгресса украинских националистов, Украинской национальной ассамблеи — Украинской народной самообороны, Украинской платформы «Собор», Европейской партии Украины и других партий. В то же время, согласно данным соцопросов Киевского международного института социологии и Фонда «Демократические инициативы им. Илька Кучерива» от 7-8 декабря, 20 декабря 2013 года и 3 февраля 2014 года, политическими партиями было организовано прибытие незначительного меньшинства протестующих (соответственно 2 % в начале декабря, 12 % — в конце и 3 % — в начале февраля); 92 % (76 %, 83,5 %) прибыли самостоятельно. При этом не являлись членами какой-либо политической или общественной организации 92 % (70 %, 70 %sic)Майдан-2013: кто стоит, почему и за что?//КМИС, 10.12.2013Майдан-мітинг і Майдан-табір: схоже і відмінне//Фонд «Демократические инициативы», 27.12.2013Майдан-декабрь и Майдан-февраль: что изменилось?//КМИС, 06.02.2014. Российские социологи А. Н. Олейник и О. В. Стрелкова охарактеризовали Евромайдан как соответствующий «коммунитарной» социологической модели, предполагающей низовую организацию и координацию протестов (в отличие от модели «спродюсированной», в которой эти функции выполняются политическими лидерами); ключевую роль, по их мнению, сыграло «критическое сообщество» («сети исключенных граждан, которые определяют новые социальные проблемы, формулируют новые способы мышления и чувствования, и разрабатывают новые политические и культурные решения»), которое заимствовало в целях проведения протестных действий инновационные институты (уличные протесты, сидячие забастовки), адаптируя их к традиционным социальным (таким, как Вече и Сечь), что позволило расширить социальную базу протеста''Олейник А. Н., Стрелкова О. В.'' Перенос репертуара коллективных действий на украинскую почву: Майдан 2013 // Политическая концептология: журнал метадисциплинарных исследований. — 2014. — № 2 (апрель-июнь). — С. 97—119.. Согласно совместному всеукраинскому опросу «Социса» и «Рейтинга» 7-17 декабря 2013 года, 5,7 % респондентов по всей стране участвовали в антиправительственных митингах и демонстрациях, ещё 17,5 % засвидетельствовали готовность в них участвовать. Меджлис крымскотатарского народа, официально выступил с требованиями о немедленной отставке правительства и проведении внеочередных выборов Верховной рады и заявил, что отправил в Киев несколько сотен своих сторонников для участия в акциях протеста. Также Меджлис осудил Верховную раду Крыма, принимающую «по указке правящей партии решения, содержащие в себе требования о введении чрезвычайного положения и подавлении силой мирных акций». Украинская православная церковь Киевского патриархатаУкраинская православная церковь благословила Евромайдан — «Главком», 26.11.2013, Украинская грекокатолическая церковь, Немецкая евангелическо-лютеранская церковь УкраиныГлава УГКЦ Святослав поддержал Евромайдан — ZN,UA, 25 ноября 2013, Римско-католическая церковьЮлиана ЛАВРИШ. Евромайдан «в» храме//«День» № 222, (2013), Духовное управление мусульман Украины «Умма»Муфтий ДУМ Украины «Умма» Саид Исмагилов идейно поддержал Евромайдан//«Ислам в СНГ», 13.01.2014 и Духовное управление мусульман КрымаТысячи крымских татар вышли на евромайдан поддержать гражданские и религиозные свободы//«Релігія в Україні», 12 12 2013 официально поддержали протестующих на Евромайдане. Представители церквей заявили, что двери их храмов будут открыты круглые сутки для нужд протестующих, а их духовенство постоянно присутствовало на МайданеСвященики сповідають і опікають учасників Євромайдану — Релігія в Україні, 13 12 2013Греко-католики и лютеране открыли свои двери для всех митингующих Евромайдана — Факти, 2 Декабря 2013. После того, как в ночь с 20 на 21 января большие группы «титушек» разбрелись по Киеву и стали отлавливать и избивать киевлян с ленточками цветов флагов Украины и Евросоюза, на защиту киевлян встали ультрас киевского футбольного клуба «Динамо»Ультрас «Динамо» захищатимуть Київ від «тітушок» — ТВІ, 21 січня 2014. После данного события киевские ультрас призвали фанатов из других городов не участвовать в проплаченных провластных акциях и выступить в защиту протестующих на Евромайдане от «титушек», на их призыв ответили ультрас: харьковского «Металлиста»Ультрас «Металлиста» решили поддержать Евромайдан — LB.ua, 25 января 2014, донецкого «Шахтёра»Ультрас ФК «Шахтар» і ще низки клубів підтримали Майдан — ТВІ, 23 січня 2014, львовских «Карпат», луганской «Зари», одесского «Черноморца», днепропетровского «Днепра»Фаны «Днепра» готовы сформировать отряды самообороны вместе с ультрас «Динамо» — Фокус.ua, 21.01.2014, полтавской «Ворсклы»Ультрас полтавської «Ворскли» підтримали Майдан — NEWSru.ua, 25 cічня 2014 р., симферопольской «Таврии»Ультрас «Таврії» відповіли на сміх Могильова Бандерою (фото) — Факти, 24 Січня 2014, запорожского «Металлурга»Ультрас «Металлурга» намерены выйти на защиту запорожского «майдана» — Подробности, 25 января 2014, сумских «Сум»У Сумах футбольні фанати підтримали Євромайдан — УНІАН, 28.01.2014Ультрас ФК «Сумы» поддержали Евромайдан — ФОКУС, 28.01.2014, луцкой «Волыни»Вболівальники ФК «Волинь» підтримали Євромайдан — РБК-Украина, 26.01.2014Ультрас Волині «за» Євромайдан — Новини Луцька, херсонского «Кристалла»Поколение «Независимости» — День, 29 января 2014Херсонские ультрас поддержали Майдан — svit24, 25 СІЧНЯ 2014, мариупольского «Ильичёвца»Ультрас «Іллічівця» приєдналися до підтримки Євромайдана — Gazeta.ua, 26 січня 2014Ультрас ФК «Іллічівець» приєдналися до підтримки євромайданівців — Zik, 27 січня 2014, николаевского «Николаева»Ультрас «Миколаєва» — також із Євромайданом — Футбол 24, 26-01-14Радіо Свобода: Ультрас підтримує протестувальників — Корреспондент, 28 січня 2014, тернопольской «Нивы»Ультрас тернопільської «Ниви» — з народом! — Футбол 24, 27-01-14. Социологические исследования участников протестов в Киеве Согласно исследованиям британских социологов, проведенным в период между 27.11.2013 и 10.01.2014, две трети протестующих составляли лица старше 30 лет (средний возраст — приблизительно 36 лет), почти четверть — старше 55 лет. Согласно исследованиям социологов средний возраст участника Майдана-митинга — 36 лет (38 % в возрасте от 15 до 29 лет, 49 % — 30-54 года, 13 % — 55 лет и старше), а Майдана-лагеря — 38 лет (34 % в возрасте от 16 до 29 лет, 52 % — 30-54 года, 14 % — 55 лет и старше)Большинство митингующих готовы быть на Майдане «столько, сколько будет нужно» (опрос). Почти 58 % опрошенных оказались жителями Киева или Киевской области, 8 % проживали в юго-восточных регионах. 92 % участников протеста составляли этнические украинцы, 4 % — этнические русские. 33 % составляли православные, 25 % — грекокатолики; 59 % — мужчины. 56 % опрошенных имели полную трудовую занятость, участвуя в протестах, как правило, в свободное от работы время во второй половине дня и по выходным и праздникам. 83 % респондентов на вопрос о родном языке выбрали украинский, хотя в быту его использовали лишь 67 % (аналогичные показатели для русского языка — 12 % и 22 %). 38 % протестующих ранее не принимали участия в акциях протеста, а 26 % в течение 2004—2012 годов хотя бы раз поддержали на выборах Виктора Януковича и/или Партию регионов (среди данной группы процент русскоязычных выше, однако обратной зависимости не прослеживается). На вопрос о мотивах, которые ими движут, протестующие чаще всего предлагали три варианта ответа: 1) лица до 35 лет говорили об интеграции с Европейским Союзом (в частности, о возможности трудоустройства в странах ЕС и безвизовом режиме), защите прав человека, свободе и либеральной демократии, часто ссылаясь на то, что они «должны сражаться за свободу, потому что старшие советские поколения не будут этого делать»; 2) лица в возрасте 30-55 лет ссылались на «экономическую безопасность», «будущее для своих детей» и желание жить в «нормальной европейской демократии»; 3) лица старше 55 утверждали, что, выйдя на пенсию и пережив различные репрессивные режимы, они должны «протестовать вместо молодых, которым надо работать и заниматься своими семьями». На просьбу конкретизировать проевропейские требования респонденты чаще говорили о гарантиях соблюдения прав, политической стабильности и уровне жизни, чем о Соглашении об ассоциации или другой форме интеграции. Большинство протестующих присоединились к Евромайдану после разгона в ночь с 29 на 30 ноября, который был воспринят как «нелегитимное применение силы» и «нарушение гражданских прав»; таковых много в группе «лица от 30 до 55 лет», ещё больше — в группе «лица, не участвовавшие ранее в протестах» и особенно — «ранее поддерживавшие президента и/или его политическую силу». 79 % участников протеста привели с собой родственников, друзей или коллег, лишь 18 %, преимущественно молодёжь и активисты с опытом протестных акций, участвовали в одиночкуOlga Onuch. Who Were The Protesters?//Journal of Democracy. — Vol. 25. — No. 3 (July 2014). — PP. 44-51.Olga Onuch. Mapping Mass Mobilization: Understanding Revolutionary Moments in Argentina and Ukraine. — Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan, 2014. — PP. 237—245.. Социопрофессиональный срез, согласно опросам КМИС и «Деминициатив» от 7-8 декабря, 20 декабря 2013 года и 3 февраля 2014 года, выглядит так: наиболее многочисленную группу составляли специалисты с высшим образованием (40 % — в начале декабря, 22 % — в конце декабря, 27 % — в начале февраля), далее шли попеременно студенты (12 %, 10 %, 6 %), предприниматели (9 %, 12 %, 17 %), пенсионеры (9 %, 11 %, 7 %), рабочие (7 %, 14 %, 15 %), затем — руководители (8 %, 4 %, 4 %); начиная с конца декабря на Майдане также были широко представлены лица, не имевшие постоянного места работы (16 %, из них 8 % не имели постоянных источников дохода; в начале февраля — 13 % (7,5 %)). Если в начале декабря киевляне и приезжие составляли примерно одинаковое число протестующих (не в последнюю очередь потому, что опрос проводился в выходные дни), то с конца декабря перевес оказался на стороне последних (81 %/19%, 88 %/12%); в конце декабря жителями областных центров были 32 % (в начале февраля — 20 %), крупных городов — 23 % (17 %), небольших городов — 23 % (42 %), сел — 22 % (20 %). Итак, согласно выводам социологов, среднестатистический протестующий — хорошо образованный работающий мужчина-горожанин 34-45 лет. Самооборона Майдана После разгона протестующих на Евромайдане 30 ноября 2013 года, для их защиты были сформированы отряды самообороны, подчиняющиеся «коменданту Евромайдана» Андрею Парубию. К февралю 2014 года их численность достигла 12 000 бойцов, организационно разбитых на 39 «сотен»Кількість бійців Самооборони сягнула 12 тисяч — Парубій — Українська правда, 07 лютого 2014. Отряды в основном состоят из отставных военных, ветеранов войны в Афганистане и других военных конфликтов, казаков и добровольцев с хорошей физической подготовкойЄвромайдан охороняє загін самооборони — Радіо Свобода, 05.12.2013. Парламентская оппозиция и радикалы Как отмечали в середине января 2014 года аналитики Киевского центра политических исследований и конфликтологии Михаила Погребинского, уже с первых дней протестов среди их участников появилось разделение на основную массу, которая полагала, что «новый» Майдан должен копировать мирный Майдан-2004, и так называемый «правый сектор» (футбольные ультрас, «Тризуб», «УНА-УНСО», «Патріот України» (Социал-национальная ассамблеяСоциал-национальная ассамблея) и др.), рассматривавший Майдан лишь как удобный повод для начала «национальной революции», которая, по словам лидера «Правого сектора» Дмитрия Яроша, должна была завершиться «''полным устранением режима внутренней оккупации и получением украинского национального государства с системой всеохватывающего национального народовластия''». Хотя лидеры оппозиции (даже Тягнибок) старались дистанцироваться от радикалов и первоначально называли их провокаторамиМилиция рассказала о жертвах под АП от атаки штурмовиков, отказаться от их услуг они не могли — «Правый сектор» наряду с «Самообороной Майдана» исполнял функции охраны (как внешней, так и охраны внутреннего порядка), активно участвовал в организации акций за пределами МайданаМайдан. Линии раскола. Киевский центр политических исследований и конфликтологии. 13.01.2014. Лидеры «Правого сектора» сравнительно долго держались в тени, вдали от публичной политики — по мнению специалистов, это объясняется тем, что изначально «Правый сектор» представлял собой достаточно искусственное объединение мало совместимых сил, между которыми систематически возникали конфликты. На Майдане их объединил радикализм взглядов, а после Нового года — ещё и общий источник финансирования (в этой связи упоминался Пётр Порошенко, в то время являвшийся лишь одним из ряда украинских олигархов ). Хотя «Правый сектор» не возник из ниоткуда, многие либералы и средства массовой информации предпочитали не замечать его появление и существование . «Правый сектор» подвергался критике как внутри Украины, так и за её пределами: все лидеры парламентской оппозиции (В. Кличко, О. Тягнибок, А. Яценюк) ещё в начале протестных акций (1 декабря) осудили нападения активистов «Правого сектора» на милицию и охарактеризовали их как провокаторов, тем более что они сами не пользовались среди радикалов никаким авторитетом. Когда 19 января один из лидеров парламентской оппозиции В. Кличко попытался остановить насилие и предотвратить столкновение с милицией, его освистали, после чего он получил в лицо струю из порошкового огнетушителя. Арсений Яценюк, осуждая акции насилия, заявлял: «''Это не наш путь, это путь Януковича''». «Правый сектор» удостоился отдельного критического упоминания даже в комментарии представителя Госдепартамента США . Лишь в конце января 2014 года лидеры «Правого сектора» начали выдвигать властям свои собственные требования, позиционируя себя как самостоятельную общественно-политическую силу, и заявили о желании выступить в качестве третьей стороны в переговорах между властью и оппозицией«Правый сектор» (ПС) и «Спільна Справа». Киевский центр политических исследований и конфликтологии. 03.02.2014. Заявленные цели «Правого сектора» состояли в полной «перезагрузке» власти, реформировании органов юстиции, правоохранительных органов, спецслужб. 14 февраля «Правый сектор» объявил о сформировании своего политического совета и потребовал от «демократической парламентской оппозиции», учитывая необходимость единства оппозиционных сил и роль «Правого сектора» в протестных акциях, начать с политическим советом «Правого сектора» консультации относительно участия его представителей в политическом процессе, направленном на урегулирование противостояния«Правый сектор» сформировал политсовет и готов присоединиться к консультациям об урегулирования ситуации. УНИАН, 14.02.2014. 20 февраля Дмитрий Ярош лично встречался с президентом Виктором Януковичем и, по собственным словам, отказался принять предложение президента о перемирииУкраинский «Правый сектор» отказался соблюдать «фальшивое перемирие»Лидер Правого сектора Ярош сообщил, о чём говорил с Януковичем. 21 февраля, при публичном объявлении на Майдане лидерами парламентской оппозиции условий подписанного с президентом Януковичем Соглашения об урегулировании политического кризиса на Украине, именно представители «Правого сектора» заявили, что их не устраивает оговорённая в документе постепенность политических реформ, и потребовали немедленного ухода в отставку президента Януковича — в противном случае они угрожали штурмом зданий администрации президента и Верховной рады. Дмитрий Ярош заявил, что в Соглашении отсутствуют чёткие обязательства относительно отставки президента, роспуска Верховной рады, наказания руководителей силовых ведомств и исполнителей «''преступных приказов, в результате которых были убиты около сотни украинских граждан''», он назвал Соглашение «''очередным замыливанием глаз''» и отказался его выполнять. «Правый сектор» так и не выполнил один из основных пунктов Соглашения — о сдаче оружия. Пострадавшие До начала декабря в ходе различных стычек в медучреждения обратилось 248 человек . Пострадали больше сотни митингующих , более 30 журналистов , более сотни милиционеров (15 госпитализированы) . В Днепропетровске десятки людей, пытавшихся уехать в Киев, чтобы присоединиться к акциям протеста, были избиты неизвестными . После повторной попытки ликвидации Евромайдана 11 декабря 2013 года к врачам бригад неотложной медицинской помощи обратились 44 человека, 20 человек были госпитализированы (11 милиционеров и 9 митингующих)Количество пострадавших в ночной зачистке Майдана возросло до 44. После событий 10 января 2014 года у здания Киево-Святошинского суда были госпитализированы шесть пострадавших активистовНа участников ночных драк с «Беркутом» открыто несколько уголовных производств и один работник «Беркута» с переломом ногиМВД: В драке под судом одному «беркутовцу» сломали ногу, ещё 20 травмированы. По данным Министерства здравоохранения Украины от 11 марта 2014 года в результате противостояния с 30 ноября 2013 года погибли и умерли на территории Украины 104 человека, обратилось к помощи медиков 1221 человек, из них госпитализировано 795С 30 ноября погибли и умерли 104 участника противостояний в Киеве — Минздрав. Участники Евромайдана Депутат от ВО «Батькивщина» Леся Оробец сообщила, что депутат от Партии регионов Елена Бондаренко лично угрожала пострадавшим от действий «Беркута»Будешь п**деть — 7 лет получишь, — регіоналка Бондаренко — iPress. На ряд активистов Евромайдана были совершены нападения неизвестными: * 24 декабря 2013 года двое неизвестных нанесли 12 ножевых ранений организатору харьковского евромайдана Дмитрию ПилипцуОрганизатор харьковского Евромайдана получил 12 ножевых ранений (ВИДЕО) — Комсомольская правда в Украине, 25.12.2013. * В ночь с 24 на 25 декабря 2013 года двумя неизвестными была избита журналистка и активистка евромайдана Татьяна Черновол, вследствие избиения она попала в реанимациюПобитая Татьяна Чорновол в реанимации. Оппозиция считает нападение покушением на убийство — Украинская правда, 25 декабря 2013. * 30 декабря в Кривом Роге неизвестные напали на активиста Евромайдана, зама руководителя горисполкома партии УДАР Андрея ШалаеваВ Кривом Роге избили активиста Евромайдана — Главред, 31 декабря 2013. * 3 января 2014 года неизвестными были избиты народный депутат от ВО «Свобода» Андрей Ильенко и его адвокатВ центре Киева избили народного депутата от оппозиции (фото) — УНІАН, 03.01.2014. Вследствие нападения депутат получил многочисленные ушибы и сотрясение мозга, его адвокат — рваную рану на правой щекеУ Ильенко диагностировали ушибы и сотрясение мозга — УНІАН, 03.01.2014. 28 февраля 2014 года на видеохостинге YouTube появилась запись обращения медиков Майдана, в которой они заявляют о массовом воровстве медикаментов и медицинских инструментов на Евромайдане в Киеве. Также утверждается, что раненых не отправляли в больницы, а размещали в административном здании на верхних этажах без медицинского наблюденияМедики говорят правду на всю страну!!! — YouTubeВести. Ru: Киевские врачи: на Майдане лекарства воровали коробками. Представители власти Олег Царёв, заместитель руководителя фракции Партии регионов, заявил, что сотрудникам МВД, раненным во время беспорядков в Киеве, и членам их семей угрожаютСотрудникам МВД, раненным в ходе беспорядков в Киеве, угрожают неизвестные. Премьер-министр Украины Николай Азаров заявил, что его семье, как и семьям других чиновников, поступали угрозы от протестующих. Оппозиционеры также устроили пикеты у домов, где живут офицеры служб безопасностиОппозиция требует наказать милиционеров, виновных в избиениях протестующих в Киеве. Председателю фракции Партии регионов в Винницкой облсовете Татьяне Антонец поступали угрозы убить её детей и внуков, заблокировать больницу, где она работает главным врачом. 20 февраля Антонец вышла из партииТатьяна Антонец вышла из Партии регионов — Лента новостей Винницы. Известно, что во время событий 18 февраля активисты Евромайдана многократно применяли боевое огнестрельное оружие против сотрудников МВДОксана Денисова: на Майдане есть огнестрельное оружие — Евромайдан — RFIМВД Украины: протестующие в Киеве использовали огнестрельное оружие | Новости | Евромайдан | Аргументы и Факты. Также лидеры Евромайдана выступали с призывами к применению оружия против МВД«Правый сектор» призывает выходить на «Евромайдан» с огнестрельным оружием • Таймер. 24 февраля дом главы КПУ Петра Симоненко был захваченНеизвестные взяли штурмом дом Симоненко в Киевской области: Новости УНИАН. После погрома дом был подожжёнНеизвестные подожгли дом Симоненко: Новости УНИАН. В Киеве 25 февраля неизвестные пытались поджечь дома Сергея Кивалова, старшего сына Януковича — Александра, экс-прокурора Святослава Пискуна и беглого ректора Налоговой академии Петра МельникаВ Киеве на Оболони пытались поджечь элитные дома. Анна Герман сообщила, что дом её родителей был подожжен коктейлем Молотова; депутата Яна Табачника, по её словам, избили, вследствие чего он вышел из Партии РегионовАнна Герман рассказала об избиении Яна Табачника националистами | Страна | Вести. По сообщению пресс-службы главы ВСК Геннадия МоскаляВСК: во время Евромайдана были убиты 17 силовиков: …ВСК закончила проверку фактов убийств и ранений военнослужащих внутренних войск, а также сотрудников милиции во время противостояний, которые продолжались с 30 ноября 2013 до 22 февраля 2014 года. «За этот период телесные повреждения разной степени тяжести получили 1127 работников милиции», — сообщает Москаль. «Из общего количества пострадавших 196 человек получили огнестрельные ранения, из них убиты 7 военнослужащих внутренних войск и 10 работников органов внутренних дел. Все огнестрельные ранения и убийства сотрудников МВД были осуществлены в Киеве в период с 18 по 21 февраля этого года.» … отмечает Москаль. Другие 7 января активистами евромайдана был избит студентАктивісти на Майдані облили зеленкою та побили студента — міліція — Новини України на 1+1 — ТСН.ua, которого заподозрили в попытке провокаций. Сотрудница благотворительного фонда «Глобальная служба помощи» заявила, что 31 декабря у неё отобрала деньги и побила охрана Майдана по распоряжению М. БлавацкогоСпівробітниця «Глобальної служби допомоги» заявляє, що її побила і пограбувала охорона Майдану — Новини — Ukranews. По сообщению заместителя начальника штаба афганцев на Майдане Вячеслава Лихолита, его людьми в здании КГГА было обнаружено помещение, где два охранника из КГГА и один волонтёр издевались над людьми. Он предположил, что эту «комнату пыток» организовали иностранцы, чтобы расколоть Евромайдан и обвинить в незаконных действиях одну из политических сил. Кроме того, активист Евромайдана Владимир Яременко сообщил, что 26 декабря 2013 года неизвестные в масках три часа допрашивали его в подвале КГГА с вопросами об употреблении и распространении наркотиков и краже телефонов. В результате этих действий он получил травмы рук и ног, а также головы, а 31 декабря его прооперировали . Дело о снайперах 5 марта 2014 года на сайте YouTube была предана огласке запись прослушивания телефонного разговора верховного представителя Европейского Союза по иностранным делам Кэтрин Эштон и министра иностранных дел Эстонии Урмаса ПаэтаBreaking: Estonian Foreign Minister Urmas Paet and Catherine Ashton discuss Ukraine over the phone // Michael Bergman. YouTube. 05.03.2014Снайперы в Киеве были наняты лидерами Майдана — телефонный разговор Кэтрин Эштон и главы МИД Эстонии | RT на русском. 05.03.2014. Разговор состоялся 26 февраля после визита Паэта на Украину. В телефонной беседе с Кэтрин Эштон Урмас Паэт сообщил, ссылаясь на врача Ольгу, что «согласно всем имеющимся уликам» те милиционеры и демонстранты, что стали жертвами снайперского огня застрелены одними и теми же снайперами : . }} Некоторые российские СМИ истолковали эту запись как доказательство того, что снайперы были наняты оппозицией, в то же время некоторые западные СМИ заявили о некорректности такой интерпретацииСм. напр.: * * . Глава МИД Эстонии Урмас Паэт подтвердил подлинность записи, заметив, что «разговор именно сегодня загрузили неслучайно». Урмас Паэт пояснил, что он лишь пересказывал версию, о которой ему говорила 25 февраля в Киеве врач Ольга Богомолец. Эстонский министр призвал журналистов очень внимательно отнестись к обнародованной записи: «Я говорил лишь о том, какие версии ходили о произошедшем на Украине». В статье газеты «Взгляд», опубликованной 5 марта 2014 года, утверждается со ссылкой на Ольгу Богомолец, что с главой МИД Эстонии она не встречалась . Однако в интервью газете The Daily Telegraph, опубликованном 6 марта, Ольга Богомолец подтвердила факт встречи и уточнила, что она не говорила Паэту о характере ранений правоохранителей, поскольку не видела их . О необходимости проведения независимого международного расследования убийств на Евромайдане позднее заявило и немецкое правительство . 6 марта 2014 года зампред комитета Госдумы по международным делам Леонид Калашников заявил, что депутаты в ближайшее время намерены обратиться в Евросоюз с предложением провести совместное объективное расследование этого случая. Российские парламентарии допускают, что расстрел горожан и полицейских в Киеве вполне мог быть провокацией со стороны антиправительственных сил . 7 марта 2014 года постоянный представитель РФ при ООН Виталий Чуркин заявил, что Россия надеется на помощь представителей ООН (в лице заместителя генерального секретаря ООН Яна Элиассона и помощника генсека по правам человека Ивана Шимоновича), находившихся в это время на Украине, в расследовании появившейся информации о действующих во время столкновений в Киеве снайперахСм. напр.: * * . Официальный представитель ООН Мартин Несирки заявил: «Я не сомневаюсь, что вопрос о снайперах будет рассмотрен, но не из-за того, что была утечка, а так как много погибло людей», а также уточнил, что, это будет «не расследование, а миссия по сбору фактов» . 8 марта 2014 года глава МИД России Сергей Лавров по итогам переговоров с таджикским коллегой Сироджиддином Асловым заявил, что расследование убийств в Киеве снайперами не удастся «положить под ковёр», им должно заняться ОБСЕ. В частности он заявил следующее: «Мы предложили, чтобы ОБСЕ занялась объективным разбирательством этого факта, и будем добиваться здесь справедливости, потому что нам очень долго лгали и очень долго использовали эту ложь для того, чтобы возбуждать европейское и мировое общественное мнение в неверном направлении»См. напр.: * * . 12 марта экс-глава СБУ Александр Якименко назвал лиц, причастных, по его мнению, к использованию снайперов 20 февраля. По его словам, неизвестные снайперы «атаковали сотрудников МВД», используя автоматическое оружие, «со здания филармонии» (речь идёт о здании консерватории (НМАУ), расположенной на Майдане, которая киевлянами и в СМИ иногда называется «филармонией»Национальная музыкальная академия Украины имени П. И. Чайковского (НМАУ) — музыкальное высшее учебное заведение (консерватория) Киева. В отличие от филармонии, расположенной по адресу Владимирский спуск, д.2 и выходящей фасадом на Европейскую площадь, консерватория находится на Майдане Незалежности. О том, что Александр Якименко имел в виду именно здание консерватории см. напр.: * * * О том, что СМИ иногда также именуют киевскую консерваторию (НМАУ) «филармонией», см. напр.: * 20 февраля 2014 года пресс-служба ВВ МВД Украины сообщила, что в этот день утром из окон киевской консерватории неизвестные открыли огонь из огнестрельного оружия в сторону правоохранителей, в результате чего был смертельно ранен военнослужащий ВВ МВД Украины, 21 военнослужащий получил огнестрельные ранения. См. напр.: * ). Наконец, «когда первая волна отстрелов закончилась, многие зафиксировали выход из этого здания 20 человек  —  хорошо одетых, специально одетых, были саквояжи для переноски снайперских винтовок, были автоматы АКМ с оптическими прицелами. Это тоже видели», и «самое интересное, что это видели не только наши оперативные сотрудники, но и представители Майдана — представители „Свободы“, „Правого сектора“, „Батькивщины“, УДАРа». За здание филармонии отвечал «комендант Евромайдана» Андрей Парубий, и без его разрешения в это здание никто попасть не мог (19 февраля протестующие захватили здание консерватории) . Снайперы, по словам Якименко, разделились на две группы по 10 человек. Одну из них СБУ потеряла из виду. Другая заняла позиции в гостинице «Украина». Убийства продолжились. Парубий, по словам Якименко, как и многие другие лидеры «Майдана» тесно связаны со спецслужбами СШАЭкс-глава СБУ назвал тех, кто получил прибыль от бойни на МайданеЭкс-глава СБУ рассказал подробности о стрельбе снайперов в Киеве. «Взгляд», 12 марта 2014Якименко: Парубий контролировал киевских снайперов совместно с США. 13 марта 2014 года 16:0524uanews. Якименко вскрыл подробности о стрельбе снайперов в Киеве. 13.03.2014 | 00:40РИА Новости Украина. Экс-глава СБУ Якименко утверждает: снайперов наняла оппозиция. 08:52 13/03/2014. 27 марта 2014 года постоянный представитель России в ООН Виталий Чуркин во время заседания Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН утверждал, что снайперы, расстреливавшие 20 февраля и правоохранителей, и демонстрантов, размещались на верхних этажах Дома профсоюзовВиталий Чуркин: Снайперская стрельба в Киеве велась из здания, где действовал штаб посольства США // russian.rt.com (27 марта 2014). Однако накануне в ночь с 18 на 19 февраля в Доме профсоюзов произошёл сильный пожар с обрушением межэтажных перекрытийВо время пожара в Доме профсоюзов спасены 30 человек — КГГА // Корреспондент.net (19 февраля 2014).Дом профсоюзов до сих пор горит, из него спасен 41 человек // delo.ua (19 февраля 2014).. 30 марта 2014 года глава МИД России Сергей Лавров высказался о причастности Правого сектора к стрельбе снайперов в Киеве: «У нас есть многочисленные факты, которыми я делился со своими партнёрами, о том, чьё посольство регулярно контактировало с „Правым сектором“, куда постоянно приходили его руководители, чьи представители всё время находились на майдане в тех помещениях, которые контролировал „Правый сектор“ и откуда он руководил многими бесчинствами, включая организацию стрельбы снайперов. Я не могу утверждать на 100 %, но есть очень много фактов, которые указывают на это. Конечно, нужно перепроверять». В феврале 2015 года Президент Украины Пётр Порошенко заявил, что, по данным украинских спецслужб, Помощник президента Российской Федерации Владислав Сурков причастен к расстрелу участников Евромайдана в феврале 2014 года. В свою очередь, представитель МИД России Александр Лукашевич заявил: «Украинские спецслужбы уже не раз ставили руководство Украины в неловкое — хотелось бы использовать менее дипломатичные слова — положение. Сегодняшняя глупость лишнее тому доказательство»Киев: расстрелом Майдана год назад руководили из Москвы.. 16 октября 2015 года генпрокурор Украины Виктор Шокин заявил о том, что доказательств причастности России к расстрелам на Майдане не найденоШокин: у нас нет данных о российском следе в расстреле Небесной сотни. 31 марта 2015 года был опубликован отчёт Международной совещательной группы (МСГ), созданной Советом Европы и Украиной для наблюдения за расследованием событий на МайданеОтчёт на сайте http://www.coe.int. Согласно материалам генпрокуратуры, которые цитируются в отчёте, баллистический анализ показал, что более 30 человек погибли от выстрелов с баррикады, занятой спецподразделением «Беркут». Не менее трёх участников протестов были застрелены из гостиницы «Украина» (эти случаи вошли в перечень тех эпизодов, о которых у следствия «нет ответов»). При этом данные о большом количестве погибших из-за выстрелов не со стороны правоохранительных органов не подтверждаются экспертизами, результаты которых есть в распоряжении МСГОтчёт СЕ: Из окон гостиницы «Украина» застрелены не менее трёх погибших на ИнститутскойНе менше трьох героїв Небесної сотні застрелили з готелю Україна: звіт Ради Європи. В сентябре 2015 года канадский профессор политологии Иван Качановский опубликовал работу, в которой он делает вывод о том, что массовый расстрел был частью спланированной операцией оппозиции имевшей целью захват власти. По его данным снайперы находились в не менее чем 20 точках, контролируемых майдановцамиKatchanovski, I. (2015) The «Snipers’ Massacre» on the Maidan in Ukraine, p.2.. В октябре 2015 года, как заявил депутат Киевского областного совета от партии «Свобода» Александр Аронец, Генеральная прокуратура Украины приступила к обыскам среди членов партии по подозрению их в расстреле «Небесной сотни». Как говорится в постановлении Печерского районного суда Киева, 20 февраля 2014 года протестующих обстреливали из окон 11-го этажа в отеле «Украина», причём один из номеров отеля в этот период был сдан тогдашнему депутату «Свободы» Олегу Панькевичу . В феврале 2016 года активист Евромайдана Иван Бубенчик признал в телеинтервью, что именно он 20 февраля 2014 года застрелил из автомата двух офицеров «Беркута» на Институтской улице, которые, по всей видимости, стали первыми жертвами в тот день. По словам Бубенчика, убитые им офицеры командовали стрельбой по баррикадам протестующихIvan Siyak. Maidan Activist Ivan Bubenchyk: It’s True I Shot Them in the Back of the Head // Bird In Flight, 19.02.2016. По фактам стрельбы на Евромайдане власти Украины возбудили уголовные дела в отношении некоторых сотрудников «Беркута». 5 «беркутовцев» на Украине стали подсудимыми, 21 «беркутовец» бежал и был объявлен в розыск властями Украины (из них 15 получили гражданство России, а 3 — убежище в России)Как офицеры Виктора Януковича становятся россиянами. Отражение событий в СМИ СМИ Украины Специфической особенностью украинских масс-медиа является «олигархизация» СМИ, начавшаяся ещё при президенте Кучме, — концентрация медиаресурсов в руках крупных бизнесменов и финансово-промышленных групп, которые имеют свой основной бизнес вне сферы СМИ и используют подконтрольные масс-медиа главным образом не для получения прибыли, а для защиты собственных экономических интересов и оказания влияния на общественно-политическую жизньС. Голубев. Система СМИ Украины в 1991—2014 гг. — основные этапы развития и их особенности // Исторические, философские, политические и юридические науки, культурология и искусствоведение. Вопросы теории и практики. Тамбов: Грамота, 2015. № 1 (51): в 2-х ч. Ч. II. C. 38-44. ISSN 1997-292X.. При президенте Януковиче произошло очередное перераспределение собственности на украинском медиарынке в пользу провластных олигархических сил. Кроме того, уже в первый год наметилась активизация давления государства на СМИ. По итогам 2010 года ряд украинских общественных организаций называл Януковича «врагом прессы № 1» на Украине. О давлении со стороны власти и «кругов», близких к президенту, заявляли и различные оппозиционные СМИ. Всё это, наряду с дальнейшим развитием конфликта власти и олигархов, по-видимому, также послужило причиной политического кризиса на Украине. Как писали в своей статье-расследовании обстоятельств силовой акции против палаточного городка «Евромайдана» журналисты Сергей Лещенко и Мустафа Найем, «разгон Майдана показал, что в отличие от 2004 года президент не контролирует „ящик“. Медиахолдинги Дмитрия Фирташа, Виктора Пинчука и даже Рината Ахметова освещают события почти без купюр, показывая самые ужасающие кадры избиения демонстрантов ночью 30 ноября и во время акций на Банковой 1 декабря»Сергій Лещенко, Мустафа Найєм. День і ніч Віктора Януковича. Хто утопив ЄвроМайдан у крові. «Украинская правда», 06.12.2013. Это подтверждает Сергей Хазов (российская The New Times): «Принадлежащие ведущим олигархам украинские телеканалы разгон на Майдане раскрутили по полной. И принадлежащий Дмитрию Фирташу канал „Интер“, и канал „Украина“ Рината Ахметова, и ТВ-каналы Виктора Пинчука и Игоря Коломойского не переставали давать в новостях кадры безжалостного избиения студентов, разжигая тем самым народный гнев. Если учесть, что по поводу отказа от евроинтеграции те же самые каналы особенного шума не поднимали, становится понятно: финансово-промышленные группы страны посылали власти недвусмысленный сигнал»The New Times: Майдан с трибуны и с изнанки. Министр внутренних дел Украины Виталий Захарченко в связи с этим обвинял СМИ в том, что против его ведомства развязана информационная войнаУважаемые соотечественники! Уважаемые киевляне и гости столицы!. По свидетельству американского публициста Стива Уайсмана, Интернет-издание «Украинская правда» и сетевой телеканал «Громадське ТВ», являвшиеся основными информационно-пропагандистскими ресурсами Евромайдана, финансировались США. В августе 2013 года американский посол Дж. Пайетт выделил в качестве гранта 50 тыс. долл. для поддержки создававшегося оппозиционного украинского интернет-телеканала «Громадське телебачення», при этом около 30 тыс. долл. по протекции Дж. Пайетта должен был выделить Фонд Сороса и около 95 тыс. долл. — посольство Нидерландов в Киеве. Телеканал приступил к вещанию спустя сутки после того, как правительство Украины приостановило процесс подготовки к подписанию соглашения об ассоциации с Евросоюзом. Средства выделялись также по линии НПО «Интерньюс»«Евромайдан» в Киеве организовали США // Новая Политика. Как отмечает К. Фурсов, исследовавший Евромайдан с точки зрения политического дискурса «мягкой», «жёсткой» и «умной» силы, спецификой Евромайдана стала культурная гегемония, отразившаяся в особом политическом словаре. В условиях политического конфликта Евромайдан установил свою культурную гегемонию через журналистов Пятого канала олигарха П. Порошенко, интернет-канала «Громадське телебачення» и интернет-газеты «Украинская правда». Именно эти СМИ распространяли сообщения, формировавшие политический словарь. Ключевыми стали понятия «''Евромайдан''» — собрание митингующих за подписание Соглашения об ассоциации с ЕС, «''герои''» — участники столкновений с «Беркутом», «''груши''» — бутылки с зажигательной смесью, названные в честь улицы Грушевского. Сюда же входят понятия структуры «они»: «''титушки''» — участники митингов в поддержку президента Януковича, получающие за это деньги, «''банда''» — негативная характеристика власти. В наследство от бандеровского движения досталась политическая технология воспроизводства героев, в соответствии с которой погибшие на Майдане были названы «''небесной сотней''», а лозунг украинских националистов стал слоганом Евромайдана — «''Слава Украине! Героям слава!»Фурсов К. К. «Мягкая», «жёсткая» и «умная» сила в политическом дискурсе международного кризиса вокруг Украины // Дискурс-Пи, Выпуск № 2-3 / том 11 / 2014 . Особенностью Евромайдана стало также широкое применение в качестве СМИ социальных сетей, в особенности Facebook, которые выполняли как собственно информационную, так и агитационную, мобилизационную и эмоциональную функции''Dickinson, Jennifer. «Prosymo maksymal’nyi perepost!» Tactical and discursive use of social media in Ukraine’s Euromaidan // Ab Imperio. — 2014. — № 3 (Гетто и безвременье: негативность как «момент истины» (12/2014))Kulyk, Volodymyr. The media at the time of unrest: a report of a Maidan participant // Russian Journal of Communication. — Vol. 6 (2014). — No. 2. — P. 181—185.Bohdanova, Tatyana. Unexpected revolution: the role of social media in Ukraine’s Euromaidan uprising // European View. — Vol. 13. — Issue 1 (June 2014): A Changing Eastern Neighbourhood. — P. 133—142.. В то же время, как свидетельствуют социологические исследования, хотя 51 % протестующих узнавал о происходящих событиях по сети Интернет (в частности, по Интернет-СМИ, таким как «Спільне-ТВ», Громадське телебачення, Громадське радіо, Радио Свобода — 51 %, в Facebook — 49 %, в сети Вконтакте — 35 %), решение о личном участии в протестах чаще принималось под влиянием других источников информации: так, 48 % опрошенных решили принять участие в Евромайдане, увидев протест по телевизору, около 44 % — получив СМС-сообщение от друга, родственника или знакомого (варианты ответа на вопрос не исключают друг друга)Olga Onuch. Social networks and social media in Ukrainian «Euromaidan» protests//The Washington Post, 02.01.2014. СМИ России Лейтмотив заявлений российского руководства в начале событий сводился к тому, что решение украинского правительства приостановить процесс подписания Соглашения об ассоциации с ЕС было абсолютно легитимным, события в Киеве — это внутреннее дело Украины, и вмешательство извне является недопустимым. Вопросы неоправданного применения силы и чрезмерной жестокости милиции в отношении участников мирных акций в официальных комментариях российской стороны не поднимались. В отличие от стран Запада, все публичные контакты российских представителей ограничивались официальными властями Украины, при полном игнорировании требований её гражданского общества. Первый комментарий по поводу Евромайдана российский президент Владимир Путин сделал 3 декабря 2013 года во время визита в Армению, отвечая на вопрос журналистов. Он заявил: «''События на Украине напоминают больше не революцию, а погром… Это внутриполитический процесс, попытка оппозиции раскачать действующую легитимную власть в стране. То, что сейчас происходит, говорит о том, что это, по всей видимости, хорошо подготовленные акции…''». При этом Путин предположил, что украинская оппозиция или не контролирует происходящее, или является ширмой для экстремистских действийСобытия на Украине напоминают больше не революцию, а погром — Путин. Министр иностранных дел РФ Сергей Лавров, прибывший на заседание совета министров ОБСЕ в Киев 5 декабря, сформулировал однозначную позицию России: законная украинская власть должна сама, без постороннего вмешательства решить внутренние проблемы своей страны. Он назвал истерикой реакцию Запада на отказ Киева от евроинтеграции. Такое же заявление он сделал за день до этого на брифинге в Брюсселе: «Рассчитываю, что украинские политики найдут способ вернуть ситуацию в конституционное русло. Мы выступаем за это и призываем никого не вмешиваться в эту ситуацию»Медведев — У вас сейчас довольно активный политический сезон, мы внимательно следим за тем, что происходит. 6 декабря премьер-министр России Дмитрий Медведев заявил, что считает недопустимым вмешательство иностранных политиков в ситуацию, которая сейчас сложилась на Украине: «Решение о том, где быть Украине и что ей делать, должна принимать сама Украина. Это их прерогатива. Но нам небезразлично, что там происходит, это близкая нам страна. Кроме того, Украина для нас важный торговый партнер, как и мы для Украины. У нас нет никаких противопоказаний против интеграции Украины с кем-то, но они должны посчитать, во что это выльется», — заявил Медведев в ходе пресс-конференции российским СМИ. «Это должно быть просчитанное решение. Наши украинские партнёры посчитали и поняли, что к этому моменту пока не готовы, и не подписали соглашение. Они приняли свое решение в соответствии с конституцией, ничего не нарушали. То, что происходит там сегодня, — сложная ситуация. Но участие в политических мероприятиях на Украине иностранных политиков недопустимо, это вмешательство во внутренние дела», — заявил глава российского правительстваМедведев: Вмешательство иностранных политиков в ситуацию в Украине недопустимо. Официальной позиции российского руководства, подчёркнуто дистанцировавшегося от внутриполитических проблем Украины, соответствовала информационная кампания, развернувшаяся в российских СМИ. В российском медиапространстве крупнейшие федеральные телеканалы, которые и прежде отдавали приоритет официальной точке зрения, с началом кризиса попали под ещё больший контроль власти. СМИ, пользовавшиеся относительной свободой слова, оказались ограничены в своей деятельности. Таким образом, по мнению политологов, было обеспечено единообразие в освещении и трактовке событий практически во всех средствах массовой информации . Так, в начале Евромайдана (конец ноября — начало декабря 2013 года) большинство российских телеканалов занижало численность участников протестов, не упоминало о силовых действиях милиции (разгон палаточного городка в ночь на 30 ноября) и утверждало, что милиция полностью контролирует ситуациюИностранные СМИ о ситуации в Украине: Власть не собирается уходить без борьбы. В то же время следует признать, что государственный контроль над информационным полем России не был всеобъемлющим, и в рамках заданного общего направления телеканалы пользовались определённой свободой действий. Так, в частности, некоторые радикальные комментарии телеобозревателя Дмитрия Киселёва, намекавшего на то, что Россия способна превратить Америку в радиоактивный пепел, по мнению западных политологов, вряд ли были санкционированы сверху. Выражения «''радиоактивный пепел''» и «''распятый мальчик''» как своего рода характеристика отношения сторонников Евромайдана и унитарной Украины к российскому телевидению вошли в широкий обиход, а от фамилии телеведущего были образованы презрительно-уничижительные неологизмы «''киселёвщина''», «''кисель-ТВ''», «''киселёвости''»Жаботинская С. А. Язык как оружие в войне мировоззрений. Майдан — Антимайдан. Словарь лексических инноваций. — Черкассы, 2015. . Оценить эффективность российской телепропаганды, направленной на внутреннюю аудиторию, можно на основании исследований, проведённых сотрудниками Левада-Центра в январе 2014 года: по полученным данным, события на Украине большая часть россиян объясняла вмешательством Запада (44 %) и националистическими настроениями (35 %), что прямо соответствовало направленности телепропаганды. Значительно реже назывались иные причины: возмущение коррумпированным режимом (14 %), стремление освободиться от диктата России (10 %), стремление стать европейской страной (8 %), гражданское достоинство (7 %), протест против жёстких действий «Беркута» (5 %). СМИ других стран Популярная польская газета «Факт» выпустила номер на украинском языке в поддержку Евромайдана. Представители газеты также раздавали этот номер в Киеве на Евромайдане. Как указала газета, причина издания номера: «''для тех, кто уже немало дней борется за демократию и пытается проложить себе дорогу в Европу. Чтобы они знали, что не одни, и Польша их поддерживает''». Ярослав Качинский в интервью газете заявил: «''Если кто-то рассчитывал, что Украину можно было с лёгкостью оттолкнуть в сторону России и Беларуси, то он очень ошибался''»Польская газета Fakt вышла на украинском языке в поддержку Евромайдана. Левый политический американский журнал «The Nation» в статье «Украинский национализм в сердце „Евромайдана“» прямо обвинил украинские СМИ в том, что они виноваты в эскалации насилия, так как они при освещении протестов обращали внимание на призывах к европейской интеграции и фокусировались на борьбе с президентом Януковичем, но при этом замалчивался рост националистической и фашистской риторики, часто шовинистической, что привело к насилию, направленному не только против полиции, но и против левых активистов . 29 января 2014 года британская «The Guardian» опубликовала статью заместителя главного редактора Шеймаса Милна, в которой утверждается, главными движущими силами украинского «евромайдана» являются фашисты, олигархи и вмешательство западаIn Ukraine, fascists, oligarchs and western expansion are at the heart of the crisis | Seumas Milne | Comment is free | The Guardian. Официальное китайское информационное агентство Синьхуа отметило, что «на примере Украины люди других стран мира в очередной раз увидели, как одна большая страна раскололась на части из-за грубого и эгоистичного поведения Запада» и «Украина находится на пороге хаоса и развала, спровоцированного Западом»Китай призывает США к сдержанности в украинском вопросе. По мнению эксперта по вопросам национализма Антона Шеховцова, некоторые западные СМИ, заявляющие об активном участии ультраправых в Евромайдане, сознательно принимают участие в инспирированной российским правительством информационной кампании с целью дискредитации протестного движенияАнтон Шеховцов. За порочащей Украину кампанией стоит разветвленная пророссийская сеть (пер. с англ.). С 16 января по 28 января Украинская Википедия протестовала против законов, принятых 16 января 2014 года. С 25 января по 28 января Грузинская Википедия окрашивала свой логотип в цвета национального флага Украины. Мнение деятелей культуры, науки и спорта Поддержка О своей поддержке Евромайдана заявили и выступили на нём: Святослав Вакарчук«Вставай!», — Вакарчук пришёл поддержать Евромайдан в Киеве и «Океан Ельзи»Группа «Океан Эльзы» выступила на Майдане перед 200 тысячами зрителей — NEWSru.com, 15 декабря 2013, Никита ДжигурдаНикита Джигурда выступил на Евромайдане в Киеве, «Ляпис Трубецкой»«Ляпис Трубецкой» будили «Евромайдан» песнями, РусланаРуслана пообещала согреть Евромайдан, раздевшись до купальника, Хейден ПанеттьерКрасавица Хайден Панеттьери вдохновила Евромайдан пламенной речью — Viva, 07.12.2013, Владимир КличкоВладимир Кличко не дал трактору снести баррикады в центре Киева — Аргументы и Факты, 10/12/2013, «Гайдамаки»Киев собрал «миллионное» вече: онлайн-трансляция с Евромайдана — Московский Комсомолец, 8 декабря 2013, Ирена КарпаИрэна Карпа готова расстаться с семьёй и остаться на Евромайдане — ТСН, 6 декабря 2013, Олег СкрипкаОлег Скрипка поддержал Евромайдан из регионов и сыграл на баяне гимн Украины — ТСН, 4 декабря 2013, КамалияКамалія та Наталія Юсупова зраділи зносу пам’ятника Леніну в центрі міста — ТСН, Ада РоговцеваРоговцева на Євромайдані: недопустимо застосовувати силу до беззбройних людей — УНІАН., «ТНМК»Евромайдан в Киеве, день третий: ночная хроника — ЛІГАБізнесІнформ., «Мандри», Ot Vinta!, «Плач Єремії», Мария Бурмака, «Мотор’ролла», PanKe Shava, «Атмасфера», «Kozak System», Сергей Василюк, NeverEnD, «Гараж 34», «ФлайzZzа», Westa project, Yeganov project, «Фіолет», Mad Heads , Александр ШовковскийШовковський теж вийде на мітинг — Українська правда, 01 грудня 2013. Также евромайдан поддержали Limp BizkitLimp Bizkit на выступлении в Киеве поддержали евромайдан и вывесили флаг Украины — Газета.ua., Джордж КлуниИзвестный голливудский актёр Джордж Клуни поддержал Евромайдан — 09.12.2013, Мартин ГорDepeche Mode выразил поддержку Евромайдану — АиФ Украина, 10/12/2013, Лия АхеджаковаЛия Ахеджакова предложила России набраться «людской храбрости» у Украины — УНИАН., ScorpionsЛегендарные Scorpions поддержали Евромайдан и поздравили с Новым годом — Viva!, Юрий НестеренкоЮрий Нестеренко. Силы добра и силы разума//Rufabula.ru, 27.02.2014, Алексей ШиропаевАлексей Широпаев. Майдан и Олимпиада//RuFabula.ru, 25.02.2014, Евгений ГудзьGogol Bordello поддержали Майдан новым лозунгом [ Фото] — Телеканал новини «24». и Арнольд ШварценеггерАрнольд Шварценеггер звернувся до українців — УНИАН.. В открытом письме от 3 января 2014 года группа учёных разных стран призвала свои правительства «поддержать украинцев в их попытках положить конец коррумпированному и жестокому режиму и геополитической уязвимости их страны». В числе 80 подписантов данного обращения были Энн Аппельбаум, Омер Бартов, Зигмунт Бауман, Ульрих Бек, Сейла Бенхабиб, Карло Гинзбург, Андреа Грациози, Иштван Деак, Славой Жижек, Иван Крыстев, Норман Наймарк, Сергей Плохий, Чарльз Тейлор, Марк фон ХагенSupport Ukrainians and they can help us build a fairer Europe//The Guardian, 03.01.2014. 25 января группа европейских интеллектуалов выступила с обращением, в котором заявила, что «в интересах демократического мира защитить Украину от авторитарных соблазнов её коррумпированных лидеров», и призвала помогать укреплению гражданского общества и независимых медиа на Украине. Среди 89 подписантов были Зигмунт Бауман, Анджей Вайда, Томас Венцлова, Томаш Галик, Тимоти Гартон-Эш, Карло Гинзбург, Андре Глюксманн, Андреа Грациози, Алеш Дебеляк, Норман Дэвис, Славой Жижек, Адам Загаевский, Кристина Захватович, Зенон Когут, Иван Крыстев, Бернар Кушнер, Адам Михник, Анджей Олеховский, Ана Паласио, Адам Поморский, Саския Сассен, Тимоти Снайдер, Анджей Стасюк, Агнешка Холланд, Фриц ШтернAn open letter on the future of Ukraine // EUObserver, 27.01.2014. Учёный Андреас Умланд в первых числах февраля 2014 года выступил с инициативой открытой петиции, в которой 40 специалистов в области украинского национализма (не считая самого инициатора), не отрицая и критикуя участие ультраправых элементов в Евромайдане, выразили глубокую обеспокоенность «опасной тенденцией» многих мировых СМИ преувеличивать их роль в разношёрстном протестном движении и обратили внимание на то, что некоторые медиа-сообщения по этому поводу могут быть являться частью информационной кампании российского правительства, направленной на «воплощение геополитических проектов Путина»; они также призвали западных комментаторов «проявить эмпатию по отношению к очень молодой, неконсолидированной нации, находящейся под серьезной угрозой извне». Петицию поддержали, в частности, Ирина Бекешкина, Ярослав Грицак, Евгений Захаров, Иосиф Зисельс, Вахтанг Кипиани, Владимир Паниотто, Андрей Портнов, Роман Сербин, Герхард Симон, Тимоти Снайдер, Джон-Пол ХимкаTo journalists, commentators and analysts writing on the Ukrainian protest movement: KYIV’S EUROMAIDAN IS A LIBERATIONIST AND NOT EXTREMIST MASS ACTION OF CIVIC DISOBEDIENCE. Главный редактор журнала «Ab Imperio» историк Илья Герасимов предложил рассматривать Евромайдан как «первую постколониальную революцию», характеризующуюся, по его мнению, «постколониальной и пост-постмодерной, то есть пострелятивистской и постциничной, коллективной субъектностью, отличающейся от „обычной“ национальной субъектности». Украинская революция, по мнению Герасимова, является постколониальной, «потому что она не только свергла политическую и экономическую гегемонию тирана (местного или иностранного), но и высвободила силы социальной самоорганизации… Если модель „постколониальной революции“ корректна, это означает, что Украина открыла новые исторические горизонты и уже существует в будущем»Илья Герасимов. Украина 2014: Первая постколониальная революция. Авт. пер. с англ. Англоязычный оригинал опубликован в: Ab Imperio. — 2014. — № 3 (Гетто и безвременье: негативность как «момент истины» (12/2014)). С открытым письмом в поддержку участников Евромайдана 1 декабря обратилась группа российских поэтов, писателей и переводчиков, среди которых Максим Амелин, Александр Архангельский, Александр Беляков, Мария Ботева, Игорь Булатовский, Анна Вяземская, Мария Галина, Андрей Грицман, Наталья Громова, Ольга Ильницкая, Геннадий Каневский, Николай Кононов, Григорий Кружков, Сергей Кузнецов, Дмитрий Кузьмин, Илья Кукулин, Станислав Львовский, Валерий Печейкин, Алёша Прокопьев, Лев Рубинштейн, Андрей Сен-Сеньков, Сергей Серов, Наталия Соколовская, Мария Степанова, Александр Стесин, Елена Фанайлова, Алексей Цветков, Аркадий Штыпель, Татьяна ЩербинаРоссийские писатели — Евромайдану // Colta.ru, 1 декабря 2013.. С индивидуальным посланием уже по окончании Евромайдана выступила Ольга СедаковаОльга Седакова. Российское общество при свете Майдана//Дух і Літера, 04.03.2014. Основатель социальной сети Вконтакте Павел Дуров в апреле 2014 года объявил о том, что 13 декабря 2013 года ФСБ требовала от руководства сети передать личную информацию организаторов групп «Евромайдана». На это он ответил отказом, и в итоге был вынужден расстаться со своей долей в компании. По его словам, юрисдикция России не распространяется на украинских пользователей социальной сети «ВКонтакте». Также, Дуров отметил, что распространение данных украинских пользователей явилось бы не только нарушением закона, но и преступлением перед миллионами пользователей с УкраиныФСБ потребовала от руководства социальной сети «ВКонтакте» передать личную информацию организаторов групп «Евромайдана»ФСБ потребовала от руководства социальной сети «ВКонтакте» передать личную информацию организаторов групп «Евромайдана»Wall Критика Происходящее на Евромайдане не поддержали Эдуард Лимонов, Владимир Бортко, Фёдор Бондарчук, Леонид Ярмольник, Никита МихалковРосійські письменники: «за» і «проти» Євромайдану // Радио «Свобода», 4.12.2013. Из-за ситуации на Украине пришлось менять сетку вещания — Галина Брынцева — Российская газетаВести. Ru: Федор Бондарчук: ситуация на Украине — урок для РоссииВести. Ru: Известные российские режиссёры и актёры о ситуации на УкраинеНикита Михалков: классики предвидели ситуацию на Украине 8 03 2014 — YouTube. Поддержку позиции президента России Владимира Путина, занятой им по ситуации на Украине и в Крыму, выразили более пятисот деятелей российской культурыОфициальный сайт Министерства культуры Российской Федерации — Деятели культуры России — в поддержку позиции Президента по Украине и Крыму. Писатель, историк и политолог Лев Вершинин, в интервью электронному изданию Правда.Ру выступил с осуждением действий оппозиции и протестующих, назвав происходящее «бучей», подготовленной на ЗападеБеспорядки в Киеве: воля народа или безволие власти?. Негативное отношение к происходящему высказал писатель Александр Проханов, побывавший в Киеве: «На палатках трепещут флаги, трепещут плакаты с изображением Бандеры и батьки Махно. Кругом царит страсть, ненависть, ярость»Страх и ненависть на Майдане. Реплика Александра Проханова. Украинский писатель, журналист и телеведущий Олесь Бузина 6 февраля на своём сайте разместил обращение к соотечественникам, где обвинил США во вмешательстве во внутренние дела Украины и призвал к бойкоту американских товаров . Эмир Кустурица по поводу людей, митингующих на Майдане, сказал: «Я вижу, что они замёрзли и стали похожи друг на друга. Кто-то из них конечно искренне хочет, чтобы Украина стала частью Европы. … Я видел, как один нацист, Панкевич, отмечал годовщину смерти другого нациста. Там есть очень разные люди. … Есть те, кто и вправду верит, что в Европе они будут получать 1000 евро. А есть и те, кого используют специально обученные люди. … Не говорите мне, что люди на Майдане несут в жизнь Украины что-то хорошее. Сегодня в каждой бывшей республике раздробленной Югославии люди с большим теплом вспоминают прошлое. И все говорят, что тогда жилось гораздо лучше, чем сейчас. Их спрашивают: „Как же так — вы ведь теперь в Европе!“. Они отвечают: „Не знаем, но только тогда жилось гораздо лучше“» . Также он сравнил происходящее с распадом ЮгославииВ Саратов приехал Эмир Кустурица: фото и видео. Режиссёр Оливер Стоун охарактеризовал происходящее как заговор ЦРУ и заявил о том, что существуют доказательства влияния прозападных внешних сил (замгоссекретаря США Виктории Нуланд, сенатора Джона Маккейна, USAID и Национального фонда в поддержку демократии) . Почётный профессор РГПУ им. А. И. Герцена А. В. Воронцов на встрече коммунистов Санкт-Петербурга с руководством Компартии Сирии, состоявшейся в марте 2014 года, высказал мнение, что Майдан — это «оплаченный транснациональными компаниями проект», а организаторы Майдана «сумели перехватить справедливый классовый гнев ряда граждан Украины и максимально консолидировать захваченных нацистскими идеями украинцев»Защищая Украину, Россия не забывает и о Сирии! Встреча коммунистов Санкт-Петербурга с руководством Компартии Сирии // Пресс-служба фракции КПРФ в Заксобрании Санкт-Петербурга, 2014-03-15 05:44.. Критическая по отношению к Евромайдану позиция российских учёных была, в свою очередь, подвергнута критике со стороны Ильи Герасимова, который считает, что «наименьший аналитический интерес представляет позиция российских учёных по Украине, поскольку они даже не пытаются хотя бы сохранять статус-кво перед лицом стремительно изменяющейся реальности (включая новейшую историографию по Украине), но с энтузиазмом впадают в крайний архаизм и интеллектуальное убожество. За редким исключением, уровень экспертизы по Украине упал в России так, что не представляет никакой интеллектуальной ценности». Историк Сергей Жук отмечает значительную распространённость антиукраинских идей и в среде американских русистов и советологов, связывая её, среди прочего, с «историографической советской ностальгией» — переменой историографической парадигмы в американских исследованиях по истории Советского Союза; согласно Жуку, «в подобном историческом восприятии Майдан предстает как последняя и окончательная антисоветская революция, отвергающая и разрушающая традиционный и привычный москвоцентричный и россиецентричный (по сути, российский империалистический) подход к анализу политических, социальных, культурных и экономических процессов на постсоветском пространстве. Украинская революция бросила вызов определенному типу интерпретации позднесоветского и постсоветского общества — как не-конфронтационного, конформистского и эмоционально позитивного»Сергей Жук. Украинский Майдан и эпистемологические опасности советской ностальгии Сокращенная версия статьи опубликована на английском языке в: Ab Imperio. — 2014. — № 3 (Гетто и безвременье: негативность как «момент истины» (12/2014)).. Роль США Американский экономист и политический обозреватель Пол Робертс заявил, что всё происходящее на Украине профинансировали США. Он также отметил: «Это не означает, что у украинцев нет реальных обоснованных претензий. Однако совершенно очевидно, что всё это спланировано, чтобы Украина в дальнейшем вступила в ЕС и НАТО. Потому что главная цель США — расположить собственные военные базы на её территории, рядом с российской границей»«Так дипломатия не работает, это империализм» — Известия. 13 декабря 2013 года помощник госсекретаря США Виктория Нуланд в ходе конференции Фонда «Украина-США» заявила , что США поддерживали строительство демократии на Украине со дня провозглашения её независимости в 1991 году, а также призывали правительство, президента и украинский народ прислушаться к голосу Евромайдана. В речи было сказано, что на построение демократии и другие цели было потрачено 5 млрд долларов США. Это заявление получило широкий общественный резонанс в интернете и СМИ, когда некоторые новостные издания сообщили, что США профинансировали «смену режима» указанной суммой, а также поднимался вопрос о нецелевом расходе средств налогоплательщиков . 23 апреля 2014 года Нуланд спросили в интервью Си-эн-эн насчёт мнения о потраченной сумме 5 млрд на «смену режима». Нуланд ответила, что данные средства были потрачены на развитие демократии с 1991 года, Евромайдан из них не финансировался, а само движение было спонтанным. В свою очередь, представитель госдепартамента Николь Томпсон разъяснила, что данные средства были потрачены с 1991 года на такие цели, как военная помощь, обеспечение безопасности границ, гуманитарная помощь, экономический рост, противодействие торговле людьми, международная борьба с наркотиками и др., из которых на цели «справедливое и демократичное управление» и «инвестиции в люди» суммы за более чем 20 лет составили 800 и 400 млн соответственно. Стоит отметить, что США для развития демократии во множестве стран мира поддерживают неправительственные организации, например National Endowment for Democracy (получающая средства как от частных людей, так и от Конгресса США ), деятельность которой (по данным отчёта по Украине в 2013 году ) заключается в поддержке свободного распространения информации, организации семинаров, поддержке и обучении журналистов и общественных негосударственных активистов, мониторинге избранных народом официальных лиц и др. Президент США Барак Обама 1 февраля 2015 года заявил в интервью телеканалу Си-эн-эн, что «мы выступили посредником при переходе власти на Украине» . О причастности США к событиям на Украине говорится в документальном фильме Оливера Стоуна «Украина в огне», вышедшем в 2016 годуРЕН ТВ покажет фильм Оливера Стоуна, проливающий свет на «Украину в огне» . РЕН ТВ. О давлении США на Януковича в ходе событий написал в своих мемуарах «Обещай мне, папа» бывший вице-президент США Джо БайденBiden’s role on Ukraine underscores risks for his political futureБайден рассказал, как убедил Януковича покинуть Украину. РИА «Новости», 25.12.2017. Евромайдан в современной истории и культуре * Слово «Евромайдан» было названо словом 2013 года, по версии словаря современного украинского языка и сленга «Мислово»«Евромайдан» — слово года, и не только в Украине, «Газета.ua», проверено 12 января 2013 * Согласно исследованию компании Public.ru слово «Евромайдан» также стало самым популярным неологизмом в российских СМИЕвромайдан и титушки — самые популярные неологизмы российских СМИ, «ЛIГАБiзнесIнформ», проверено 12 января 2013 * По мнению члена Европейского парламента и бывшего премьер-министра Бельгии Ги Верхофстадта, Евромайдан стал крупнейшей про-европейской демонстрацией в истории ЕСДепутат ЄП назвав євромайдан найбільшою проєвропейською демонстрацією в історії ЄС, «УНІАН», проверено 13 января 2013. * В Бродах, по инициативе Игоря Калинца, местными властями был демонтирован и перенесён для хранения во двор одного из коммунального предприятий бюст Михаила Кутузова, на его месте планируется установить памятник погибшим героям МайданаВо Львовской области снесли бюст Кутузова. * В мае 2014 вышла книга «Евромайдан им. Степана Бандеры: от демократии к диктатуре». Авторы — политолог, президент Фонда развития институтов гражданского общества «Народная дипломатия» Алексей Кочетков и психолог, эксперт Международной организации по наблюдению за выборами CIS-EMO Станислав Бышок. В книге анализируется развитие украинских националистических структур с 1991 года до настоящего времени (ВО "Свобода", непарламентского «Правый сектор» и др.) и их роль в событиях Евромайдана. В книгу вошло множество программных документов националистических организаций Украины, выступающих за построение мононационального государства. Презентации книги прошли в ПарижеРИА Новости: Книга о Евромайдане вызвала жаркие дискуссии на презентации в Париже, БрюсселеИТАР-ТАСС: В Бельгии прошла презентация книги об истории украинских неонацистов, БерлинеРИА Новости: Книгу о новейшей истории национализма на Украине представили в БерлинеНТВ: Книга о фашизме на Украине стала бестселлером в Германии, ВаршавеРИА Новости: Книга об истории национализма на Украине представлена в ВаршавеРИА Новости: Книга о Евромайдане и неонацизме вызвала бурные дискуссии в Варшаве, АфинахΗ ομιλία του Δ. Κουτσούμπα στο «Στρογγυλό Τραπέζι» της ΠΕΑΕΑ — ΔΣΕ για τους κινδύνους του φασισμού στην Ευρώπη (VIDEO — ΦΩΤΟ), а также в ЕвропарламентеРидус: Европарламент ознакомился с фотосвидетельствами одесской трагедии и Государственной думе РФГазета.ру: В Госдуме прошла презентация книги об украинском национализмеПрезентация книги «Евромайдан имени Степана Бандеры. От Демократии к диктатуре» в Госдуме. * 9 октября 2015 года на платформе Netflix состоялась премьера фильма «Зима́ в огне́». Фильм стал номинантом на премию «Оскар» 2016 года в категории «лучший документальный фильм» * События Евромайдана отражёны в документальных фильмах режиссёра Игоря Лопатёнка «Украина в огне» и режиссёра Поля Морейра «Украина: Маски революции». Оба фильма запрещены к показу на Украине. * В 2017 году 7-ого августа, спустя четыре года с начала разработки, вышел Maidan Total War — мод к игре Rome: Total War. В игре есть возможность пройти кампанию за все стороны конфликта. МайданТВ был тепло встречен игроками поддерживающими оба лагеря . См. также * Украина и Таможенный союз ЕврАзЭС * Украина и Европейский союз * Протесты на Юго-Восточной Украине (2014) * Вооружённый конфликт на востоке Украины Примечания Ссылки ; Документы и материалы * Стенограмма пресс-конференции Владимира Путина о ситуации на Украине, 4 марта 2014 * Стенограмма речи Виктора Януковича, 11 марта 2014 года * Стенограмма пресс-конференции Виктора Януковича, 28 февраля 2014 года * Полный текст обращения президента Украины Виктора Януковича к украинскому народу, 28 марта 2014 года * ; Книги * (в пер.) * Бышок С., Кочетков А.. «Neonazis & Euromaidan: From Democracy to Dictatorship» (на англ. яз.). ISBN 978-5-8041-0709-4 * Григорьев, М. С. Евромайдан. М.: Издательство «Кучково поле», 2014. ISBN 978-617-7182-08-4 * Стрельников, О. (Ред.). Дневник Евромайдана. Революция глазами журналистов «Репортера». Книга 1. Ноябрь-декабрь 2013 года. Киев, 2014. ISBN 978-617-7182-08-4 * Dobbert, Steffen (Редактор «ZEIT ONLINE»). Euromaidan: Protest und Zivilcourage in der Ukraine. Электронная книга: Издатель: epubli GmbH, 2014. ISBN 978-3-8442-8601-4 * Rose, Gideon (Ред.). Crisis in Ukraine. Tampa, Florida: Council on Foreign Relations, 2014. * ; Статьи * Campos, N. F. (2013). What drives protests in the Ukraine? This time, it is institutions. VoxEU. org, 22. * Ghosh, P. (2014). Euromaidan: The Dark Shadows Of The Far-Right In Ukraine Protests. International Business Times, 19. * Szostek, J. (University College, London.) (2014). The Media Battles of Ukraine’s EuroMaidan. Digital Icons, (11). * Петренко М. С. Коммуникативные стратегии и конфликт интерпретаций украинского кризиса (на материалах обсуждений в блогосфере и социальных сетях Интернета) // Современное коммуникационное пространство: анализ состояния и тенденции развития. Материалы международной научно-практической конференции (Новосибирск, 22-24 апреля 2014 года) ; Пресса, радио и телевидение * Кто стоит за Евромайданом? Инфографика // Аргументы и факты * Капиталисты против революций. Крупный украинский бизнес успешно влияет на политическое противостояние на Украине // Деловая газета «Взгляд», 4 февраля 2014 * «Я вышел на Майдан. А ты?» // Новая газета * Европейский Майдан: Лента новостей // «24 канал» * Программа «Богема на баррикадах» из цикла «Свобода в клубах» // Радио «Свобода», 5 июня 2014 ; Социальные медиа :; Онлайн трансляция * Веб-камеры Евромайдана — Веб-камеры, транслирующие с Евромайдана. * Онлайн трансляция хода событий Евромайдана в Киеве // Общественное телевидение Украины :; Интернет-издания * Материалы по теме: Евромайдан, LB.ua (Проект «Института Горшенина») :; Интернет-форумы и блоги * Варламов И. Штурм Администрации президента, Киев // ЖЖ, Пост от 2 декабря 2013 * Майдан Онлайн // Политический форум Украины :; Фото * Круговая панорама Евромайдана, декабрь 2013 // Аirpano.ru :; Онлайн видео * * ТВ-1 Белоруссии о Евромайдане (видео) * (видео) * «Марш миллионов» с высоты «ёлки». Евромайдан, 8 декабря 2013 (видео) * Обнародовано видео издевательств «Беркута» над голым демонстрантом (видео) * Евромайдан кидает бутылки с зажигательной смесью в милицию, попадает часто (видео) * МВД обнародовало видео киевских беспорядков // «Подробности» (Украина), 18 февраля 2014. (видео) * 1 декабря, улица Банковая: нападение протестующих на безоружных сотрудников внутренних войск с применением дубин, камней, баллончиков со слезоточивым газом, металлических бит, бутылок с зажигательной смесью (видео) * Сергей Михалок «Ляпис Трубецкой» на Евромайдане 07.12.2013 (видео) Фильмы * My Revolution — Video Diary from Kiev (документальный фильм) * «Украина в огне» (документальный фильм) Категория:Евромайдан Категория:Виктор Янукович Категория:Украина и Европейский союз Категория:Акции протеста на Украине Категория:Хештеги